The Winding Path
by batsojopo
Summary: Healing from any condition never takes a straight path. This is a sequel to Consequences, and to understand parts of this it's best that you have read that particular story.
1. Chapter 1

_I've decided to begin posting the next story. To understand this it's best that you know the events from the previous story "Consequences". My goal is to post once a week, that is until I finish the story, which at that point I'll post once a day._

 _Enjoy!_

 **The Winding Path**

Rating: T+  
Summary: Healing from any condition never takes a straight path.  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.

Note: This is a sequel to Consequences

Timeline: 39BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter One**_

The bright flash of light followed by the transport's attempt to stabilize with its internal dampeners, which really didn't work all that well, lasted for a long time. Longer than Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had hoped for. The only good thing about all this was that his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi was strapped down in one of the bunks because of injuries he sustained earlier. The moment they were spit out into real space did the odd lighting finally snap back to what he considered normal. Using not only his own strength, but also the Force he was eventually able to gain control of the shuttle. Taking a deep breath, he hung his head. They were alive. The problem was, he really didn't know if they had made it back into Republic space. Only time would tell.

As soon as the shuttle settled down, Qui-Gon looked over the instruments. From their previous experience he expected the engines went offline. A yellow flashing indicator showed that his assumptions were correct. "At least there's that," he mumbled. Looking over the rest of the readouts it looked as if communications were still operative. That would wait. What he needed to do was check to see if Obi-Wan made it through without being tossed from the bunk.

Releasing his restraints, Qui-Gon got up and went to check on Obi-Wan. He was still strapped down, which was a good thing, but out of it. With a nod, he went back into the common room and activated the communications. For a fleeting moment he wondered once again if they were in the right place. There was only one way to find out. Plus, just because there was power didn't mean that it would work. Switching the power on, he set it for the Temple on Coruscant and sent the call.

The small pedestal before him lit up and the image of one of the younger knights answered, _"You've reached the…Master Qui-Gon? Hold on."_ The image disappeared, but he knew that the line was still active. It was nice to know that at least they made it back home in relatively one piece. Though the more he thought about it, the odder the Jedi's reaction on the other end. They were only missing for maybe a week at most.

There was a burst of static and Yoda appeared. _"Surprised and glad we are of your message."_

"Forgive me, Master," Qui-Gon bowed his head. "For the past week I have not been able to contact the Temple."

" _Hmm…with you is Padawan Kenobi?"_

"Yes Master." _Why?_

" _Week? Missing you have been with Padawan Kenobi a month."_

"Month? How is that possible? We were on our way back to the Temple when there were…issues." Something had to be wrong, Qui-Gon's musing soon turned into more of a worry.

" _Arrival at the Temple, when?"_

"Master Yoda, the engines are offline. And at the moment I do not know where we're at."

Yoda nodded while tapping the floor with his gimmer stick. _"Send a ship, we will."_

"And," Qui-Gon hesitated, "Healer Nela Doel. Obi-Wan has been gravely injured."

" _How so?"_

Qui-Gon grimaced, "Electrocution. He's alive, but there are a lot of problems."

Yoda's ears drooped. _"Send we will what is needed. Welcome you back at the Temple, we will."_

Qui-Gon bowed, then stood and looked over his shoulder when he sensed Obi-Wan finally coming back around. He turned back to Yoda, "Thank you, Master."

" _Speak we will when arrive at the Temple."_

With that the communications feed was cut. After making sure that everything was set on standby, he went back into the back room, where Obi-Wan gave him a uncertain look.

"Don't worry Padawan, we have arrived back. The Temple is sending a transport since the engines are once again offline."

/Good…I think…./

"And Healer Nela is on her way."

Obi-Wan's drooping eyelids opened wide. /She is?/ He yawned.

"Yes, Padawan, it's been a trying week for both of us."

The help they were waiting for didn't arrive until the next day. The first sign that their rescue was imminent was the flashing of the communications panel once again. With Qui-Gon spending more time in the room where Obi-Wan was, he never realized he left his comm in the larger room. Thinking it was odd that he hadn't heard anything, he went into the other area and found the communications panel blinking. _Oh well_ , he mused as he opened the channel. "This is Master Qui-Gon."

" _Master, this is Knight Orn Barthos. Right now it's impossible to reach the hatch of your transport because of wreckage blocking it. We will be towing you clear."_

It took a moment before Qui-Gon remembered why that was there. "Of course. Let me know when docking is complete."

" _We will."_

Qui-Gon remained where he was until he felt a jarring sensation, letting him know that the tractor beam had attached itself to the transport, and then began pulling it away. Not knowing how long the process would take, he went back to check on Obi-Wan, while remembering to make sure he had his personal comm with him. There hadn't been a seizure, thank the Force for several hours. "Padawan, they're here." He placed a hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. What bothered Qui-Gon was that the time between seizures was the about the same, but his recovery was slower each time.

The communicator chirped again. "This is Master Qui-Gon," he answered out of habit. Qui-Gon looked up at the chrono, only then did he realize that he never paid any attention when their rescuers had arrived.

" _Master Qui-Gon, the access point has been pressurized. We are only waiting for you to open the hatch."_

"I will be right there." Qui-Gon closed the channel. Before leaving the small room he glanced to Obi-Wan one more time before moving back into the common room. Casting his mind out, he checked just in case that there was some trickery. Finding only light force sensitive individuals on the other side of the hatch, he unsealed the door and had it open.

A male Twi'lek with a reddish-brown coloring stepped through. Behind him were several others waiting patiently. He bowed while smiling. "Welcome back Master Qui-Gon. I am Knight Orn Barthos."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon stepped to the side, letting the Jedi enter. The one to follow Orn was Nela. The Pantoran didn't need know where to go, she moved across the open space and into the sleeping quarters.

"Master Qui-Gon," Orn began again, while stepping to the side, leaving the hatch free.

"Yes?"

"We all assumed you and Padawan Kenobi had passed into the Force once your signatures completely disappeared."

 _Interesting._ Maybe there was more to their 'little' side trip than he realized. "I have no idea where we were." He shrugged.

The Twi'lek reached out a hand and grasped Qui-Gon's arm. "Healer Nela has already prepared the room for Padawan Kenobi for the trip back to Coruscant."

"Good." Qui-Gon turned to look at the door where the Pantoran disappeared into. "If you will excuse me." He gave the Twi'lek a nod then went to join both his Padawan and Nela.

The Pantoran had pulled a chair up next to the narrow bed and was running a scan of Obi-Wan's mind. "Master Qui-Gon," she didn't even look up from what she was doing.

He stopped just inside the room. "I'm no healer, but I did everything I could to keep my Padawan from getting any worse."

"And I thank you for that. Most knights or masters are in such a panic when something happens to their charge that they don't think to help keep him or her stabilized." She glanced up, "It was mentioned electrocution. Was it because of the apparent firefight your transport was in?"

"No. There was no firefight. We crashed on a planet. It would have been worse, but Obi-Wan managed to keep us from hitting the ground nose-first."

Nera glanced over to Obi-Wan with a smile on her face. "Well, Master Qui-Gon, like you did earlier I will do everything in my power to keep him stabilized until we get back to the Temple."

"Good, but the crash wasn't the only thing we had to deal with."

"Ah, hence the scoring on the transport's hull."

"Correct. There—,"

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open and he tensed up, while his face twisted into a grimace. Qui-Gon moved across the small space and reached out his hands to grasp Obi-Wan's head.

"I was afraid of this," Nera's voice was just loud enough for it to register as Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan release the pain and then try to regain control of his nerves.

Qui-Gon took a step back. "He has also had several seizures." He wasn't about to tell her what he thought was the reason why Obi-Wan's seizures grew worse.

The datapad beeped and Nera looked at the results with a frown. "With this," she indicated it, "I'm not all that surprised. And yes, we do need to get Padawan Kenobi back to the Temple as soon as possible."

For the first time Qui-Gon had the feeling that the Healers would not be able to restore what the electrocution chased away.

Nera put her instruments back in the bag she brought with her. "All right, lets get him over to the other transport. I want to keep close watch on his vitals."

Nodding, Qui-Gon easily picked Obi-Wan up, for the straps had been released when he realized that they had made it safely home. Emerging into the common room Orn appeared from the cockpit. "Everything's set." He paused, "Master Qui-Gon, it's obvious that your transport's damage was too great even though the drive could be reset. As soon as we are out of range, this will be destroyed."

"Thank you. There is one traveling bag left to be retrieved."

"I'll get that," the Twi'lek moved back into the smaller room. When he emerged he had it with him.

Qui-Gon ignored everything else taking place, focusing solely on Obi-Wan. After setting him onto one of the beds he watched as Nela hooked him up to several computers. The feed was just starting when his mind descended into another seizure. It was odd watching his brain-waves jump all over the place until it settled down, leaving him out of it.

* * *

Normally, when landing at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant there was a wait-until-it-was-your-turn line. Not this time. When the shuttle that brought the two missing Jedi contacted the Temple when coming into the atmosphere, they were authorized to land immediately. Instead of coming to the hanger, they were directed to a landing platform outside, and close to the entrance into the Healer's Ward that was reserved for ambulances. Even though Qui-Gon didn't think that Obi-Wan's condition warranted the special treatment, he didn't argue when they were allowed to land without having to wait.

As soon as the hatch opened, the transport was swarmed with medical personnel, gathering up what was needed, along with Obi-Wan and whisked into the Ward. Qui-Gon followed, even though at the moment he felt as if he was an extra wheel that wasn't needed.

With the pre-check in completed while still on the shuttle they went into the Jedi section of the ward. Because of Obi-Wan's current condition no one knew for certain what his medical diagnosis would be. Turning a corner they entered into the specialized areas, and then eventually into the Mind Healer's Ward itself. There were other Jedi in the single occupancy rooms that also had Force shielding around each of them. That way the other Jedi wouldn't be affected by inadvertent projections.

The healers here were some of the strongest of the Order.

Nela touched Qui-Gon's arm again. "Master? Even though I've take care of Padawan Kenobi since he arrived I won't be doing that here. I will keep you updated on his recovery." She smiled. "And don't worry, there have been Jedi who were worse, but made an almost complete recovery from their injuries. Obi-Wan is in good hands here."

"Thank you, Healer." Qui-Gon paused when the doors into the main healing suite opened and Obi-Wan was brought in. Only few were allowed entrance because of the nature of the healing. He thought there'd be more inside the room than what he saw. There was a single bed in the center and two or three places to sit down, and that was it.

"Master Qui-Gon," one of the assistants came forward. "We will need you to be present."

Qui-Gon nodded as he stepped inside the room. The Jedi present didn't have to wait long until an older Togruta appeared. Everyone in the Temple knew about Nyj Donata even if they didn't know him personally. His blue skin was in sharp contrast to the white markings on his face. His skin colors complemented the striped nature of both his lekku and montrals. "Master Jinn," he smiled while bowing his head. "It is good to see you alive and well."

"Thank you, Healer Nyj, though things have not gone so well with my Padawan." Qui-Gon indicated the stretcher.

"I know," Nyj's eyes looked down and over to Obi-Wan. Nela sent me the report from her datapad while you were on your way back." He paused, while frowning. "There is also a reason why you are here. It's been reported that Padawan Kenobi suffers from nerve pain."

"Yes."

"It's a painful process, but I will have to reteach his nerves how to respond correctly to any outside stimuli. I suspect you've helped him deal with what he considers an onslaught."

"Yes."

"This time, Master Qui-Gon, no matter how much he asks, or even begs you, you are not to relieve what he is going through. This will be for Obi-Wan's sake, or I won't be successful."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, but nodded. "What will you heal first?"

"The seizures, for I suspect those are canceling out the impulses his nerves are sending to his brain, and then his nerves, and the last will be full restoration." Nyj went over to the head of the stretcher and sat down on a stool, then placed his hands on either side of Obi-Wan's head. With nothing else to do, Qui-Gon moved to the side of the stretcher and grasped Obi-Wan's hand.

After several moments there was a great stirring of the Force. Qui-Gon knew and understood how everyone had varying levels of abilities and strength, but to sense the power that Nyj Donatha had at his disposal should be awe inspiring, but it wasn't. He was focused more on Obi-Wan than anything else. A short time later he was pushed down into a chair. It was only at that point when he remembered that he had suppressed Obi-Wan's subconscious Force abilities. "Healer?"

Nyl answered, but it was obvious that he was distracted, "Yes?"

"I had to suppress Obi-Wan's subconscious abilities to manipulate the Force."

"Thank you for letting me know. I will take care of that when the time comes."

Not knowing how long it had been Nyj finally removed his hands from around Obi-Wan's head. "There will be no more seizures," his voice was weary. "Thankfully, the next stage will not take as long."

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed open and he tried to curl into himself as he squeezed his eyes shut. /Pain…Master, please…./

Qui-Gon reached over and grasped the now flailing hands of his Padawan. "I know you are in pain, Obi-Wan, but I cannot help you this time. You are in the Mind Healer's Ward."

/I don't care. Please take it away./

"Padawan Kenobi," Nyj kept his voice low, "I will re-teach your nerves how to respond correctly. Have no fear for all will be well." He placed his hands once again around Obi-Wan's head. Slowly he stopped writhing. When Nyj finally removed his hands Obi-Wan's eyes slipped shut from exhaustion and fell into a light sleep. Taking a deep breath he rose and placed a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "I know what it's like to have an injured padawan. The hardest, though is yet to come. I have only taken care of the visible signs of his injuries."

Looking into the exhausted eyes of Nyj he wondered just how much longer he could continue. "Are you going to give Obi-Wan any time to rest?" _Or yourself?_

Nyj shook his head. "No. I want his healing to be as soon as possible. How long has he been like this?"

Qui-Gon had to think a moment "I think about a week. Where we were at the healer did all he could to keep him stabilized. There were also no Force sensitive healers where we were."

The Togruta nodded in understanding.

"And I did all that I could."

Instead of answering, Nyj took his place once again and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the long process of restoring Obi-Wan's mind back to the same capacity of when they left more than a month prior.

 _TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Winding Path**

Rating: T+  
Summary: Healing from any condition never takes a straight path.  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Consequences

Timeline: 39BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

It had been about three weeks since the Jedi left Vasda on a relatively stable note, that is except Berland. The realm to the south was still in the middle of their civil war and it looked like it wasn't going to end any time soon. Tomas went along with his daily schedule of making sure that his realm knew and understood that things would not change. There were still Quite a few that lived near the border with Berland who had begun protesting what they saw was bad leadership. They wanted what their loved ones to the south had once enjoyed, or at least that's what Tomas assumed. _How could they want it so that no one had any freedom of thought?_ Maybe, he finally assumed, it was that they were afraid of making their own decisions.

Shrugging, he left his office and moved into the residential wing of the house. Dinner would be served in the small informal dining area soon enough. In the last days before both Jedi had left, they had also joined them, especially since Padawan Kenobi was now healthy enough to move around without that much discomfort. It was nice seeing someone as young as him act more like an adult than most adults he knew personally. Maybe it was because of their lifestyle and how they had to grow up quickly. Although Master Jinn had mentioned that when they were very young they were allowed to be children, and not have any cares except for what to play with next.

When it was time, he entered the small dining room and sat down at the table. He expected Eira to come, which she had on a regular basis, but this time she didn't. Thinking nothing of it, he ate his meal in silence and then went into his common room where he could watch one of his favorite holovids before heading off to bed. It was these nights when he found he missed his companionship with Leesa the most. He could have remarried, but he chose not to, focusing his energy on making sure that Marlote was not only stable, but that Eira had the attention she craved at such a young age. Although maybe another mother figure could have gone a long way with her. With her reaching adulthood he realized that he would never know.

It was in the next few days when he realized that Eira had not appeared for any of their meals. He went to the kitchen staff and asked if she had anything brought to her rooms. Most shook their heads, but Rian had mentioned that he made sure that something was sent to her chambers at least twice a day. Even though she was almost an adult, he still gave her the privacy she deserved, but being her father, was something entirely different.

On the third day when she had not appeared, he went to her rooms and entered them. They were clean, as usual, but it looked like she had not been in them in the past few days. Going over to her bedroom, he knocked on the door. "Eira? Child?" When there was no answer, he opened it and stepped inside. Near the window was a figure sitting in a chair and huddled in a blanket.

"Are you feeling well?" Tomas moved across the room to where she was.

"I…," she mumbled as she looked down, "I have a very bad headache. It's been growing for some time."

He knelt down beside her, his hand on her arm. "Have you taken anything for it?"

"Yes, but nothing works." She looked off to the side, her face drawn from the obvious pain she was dealing with.

"Let me call Davido."

"Papa," she turned back to him, her eyes dull. "It won't work."

"Then humor me?" he reached up and cupped her face with his hand. Even though she winced at the touch she eventually nodded. Looking over her shoulder, Tomas nodded to Rian who stood just inside the room. The servant left with a quick stride.

Now that Rian was gone, Tomas turned back to his daughter, "Let me get you back on the bed."

Instead of fighting him, she easily acquiesced to his suggestions, something he found very surreal. Normally she would question his motives, but not this time.

Not that much later their doctor appeared in the door a concerned look on his face. When he reached the side of the bed Tomas pulled him away, keeping his voice low, "Something's not right."

"I'll do what I can, Your Highness," Davido bowed then turned his full attention back to the girl he thought of as a surrogate daughter.

With nothing else he could do Tomas stepped out of the room and into the larger one to wait, this way it would give the doctor more privacy when examining Eira. When Davido eventually emerged he shook his head.

"What is it?"

"Physically, my Lord, there is nothing wrong with her."

"Then what is it?" it was obvious, at least to him that Eira was suffering from something.

Davido looked back at the door he came out of. "I really don't know." He turned his attention back to Tomas. "The only thing I can think of is maybe having Jedi Healers take a look at her. They might be able to find something that I haven't been able to catch."

"You mean she needs to go all the way to Coruscant for this?"

"Yes. And you need to decide sooner rather than later."

Closing his eyes, Tomas let out a sigh. "All right."

Davido nodded then turned to go back to Eira as Tomas left her rooms and headed back to his office. "Danal," he called as he entered the rooms.

"Yes, sir?"

Tomas went over and sat on the edge of his desk. "I need you to get Hathus here."

"The Prime Minister?" Danal's eyes widened.

"Yes, and I would like it to be as soon as possible, this cannot wait." He stood up and went into his office where he could have at least some measure of privacy. Sitting down, he put his face in his hands. "First Leesa, and now Eira. I can't do this anymore." He still missed Leesa after all years that had passed since her death.

"Sir?"

Tomas looked up, then over to the chrono. _Had it been that long?_ He sat back in his chair. "Thank you for coming so quickly Hathus."

"Of course, my Lord." He sat down in one of the available chairs.

"Eira, she's very sick, and Dr. Perkon doesn't know what it is. He recommends that I take her to the Healer's Ward at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." Tomas looked down while his fingers picked at the edge of one of the flimsi on the flat surface. "While I'm gone, I need you to take over—,"

Hathus shook his head while raising his hand. "Sir, don't worry about it. Her health is the most important thing for you right now. Marlote will be in good hands."

As soon as he realized that he wouldn't have to worry about the realm, he felt his shoulders slump in relief. "You have no idea how much this will help. Thank you for your service."

"It's all right, sir. Now go and take care of your daughter."

The two rose from their seats and exited the office only to go in two different directions. Now that Tomas didn't need to worry about his normal duties, he could focus on Eira, and his need to get her to Coruscant. Stopping, he turned and went back to his office. "Danal," he began as he stepped into the reception area.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to contact the Healer's Ward at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Eira is ill and will have need of their services."

Danal's eyes went wide. "How is she?"

"I'm not really sure. Something's wrong, but Davido has no idea what it is." He turned to leave, then stopped again, "And have our things packed for a possible extended stay."

"Of course, my Lord."

* * *

The next day found a small contingency including Tomas, Eira, and Davido and any needed security, flying through hyperspace, towards Coruscant. By the time they had left Vasda earlier in the day a message came from the Temple stating that they were expected and when they arrived in orbit they would be able to land immediately. Eira was in her rooms and sedated. Her headache was growing worse by the minute.

Several hours later they had laded on a landing platform connected with the Temple and were ushered in. This was the first, and hopefully only time he would ever be in the famed Healer's Ward. It was just as busy as any other hospital he had been in, but at the same time there was a feeling of calmness that permeated everything.

With her still being sedated and resting in her room, Tomas went to speak with the Jedi Healer assigned to her. He ended up speaking with a blue Twi'lek healer by the name of Vokara Che. She gave him a kind smile. "You are concerned for your youngling."

"Yes, Healer."

She placed a blue hand on his shoulder. "Have no fear, we will find out what is happening to her."

At that moment he couldn't help but feel a calming sensation and his anxious thoughts drained away. "How long will that be?" he asked as he turned back in the direction of Eira's room.

"It shant be as long as you expect." Pushing the door open, they found it empty.

Eyes now wide and his heart racing once again, Tomas cast his gaze around the room. "Where is she?" he muttered as he looked up and down the hall.

Healer Vokara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she indicated with her hand, "This way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Sometimes our patients wander around while they are sedated, your daughter is probably one of those."

They found Eira up against one of the walls, her hands on the flat surface. When Tomas tried moving her away, she struggled against him. It was obvious she wanted to remain there.

Tomas looked back to the Twi'lek now kneeling beside him. "Healer, what is on the other side of this wall?"

She looked around as if to get her bearings, then brought her attention back to him. "As you have probably realized, the ward is separated into the sections for non Jedi, and for the Jedi who have been injured during the course of being out in the field as we call it. On the other side of this wall is where the Jedi are treated, specifically those dealing with injuries to the mind."

Tomas placed a hand on Eira's shoulder. "Is there anyone in there at the moment?"

"There are several at the moment." Placing a hand on Eira's forehead, she pushed her gently into sleep. "As soon as she's settled once again I will see who is being treated."

Once Eira was fully asleep, Vokara picked her up and carried her back to the room she was granted. "I dislike doing this, but to keep her, or other patients from moving, we normally have to strap them down." Even though the binders were strong, they also gave at the same time. "I shall be back shortly."

"Thank you Healer."

As expected she eventually reappeared outside the room. Tomas got up and followed her out, knowing that Eira would be all right for now. "What is it?"

Vokara gave him a bemused look. "Let me examine your youngling first. Before I do that I want to know what her symptoms are."

"Um…," Tomas looked back into the room. "Intense headaches, but our doctor, Davido Perkon couldn't find anything wrong with her."

Vokara cocked her head to the side before smiling. "I remember when he was here. How is he?"

Tomas answered her smile with one of his own. "He's doing fine. His training here has served him well. In fact several months prior he helped take care of one of your own, Padawan Kenobi."

Her smile froze and her eyes narrowed. "Interesting."

"What is it?" Tomas asked as she brushed past him and back into Eira's room. She placed her hands on either side of Eira's face and closed her eyes.

After a moment she stepped back. "I think I know what is wrong with your youngling."

If there was a cure Tomas was all for it. "What is it? Will there be any medication to alleviate her symptoms?"

"Not at all. I will keep close watch on her for," she looked at the chrono on the wall, "for at least the rest of the day. I'm not sure how long he will remain within the Mind Healer's Ward at this point in time."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Viceroy, two Jedi that were not expected to come back alive arrived late last night."

"And?"

She placed her hand back on Eira's forehead. "The Mind Healer's Ward is Force shielded so no Force sensitive individual will be affected. The patients in there have the propensity of broadcasting far and wide their mental state and confusion. Because of that, the ones that the injured Jedi is bonded with are also present." Removing her hand she turned back to Tomas, "Do you remember anything unusual that happened while Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi were present on your world?"

"No. Only that Padawan Kenobi and my daughter were kidnapped. They apparently escaped and we went in search for them." Tomas shrugged.

She gave him a thoughtful look. "It must have happened at that point."

"What happened?"

"There appears to be a Force bond between Padawan Kenobi and your youngling. She is suffering from what happens when a bond is not formally unraveled, but pulled out unexpectedly."

Tomas sat down in an available chair, "Force bond? How is that possible?"

"It can happen when there is great need." Vokara gave him a compassionate smile. "I will keep close watch over here while she is here."

"Do you know what happened to Padawan Kenobi?"

"There is not much I can say. Healer Nela knows more. She was sent to bring both of them in. What I do know is that he was electrocuted. Our Senior Mind Healer, Nyj Donata is working on him right now."

"How long will it take for Healer Nyj to finish?"

"I know you are concerned for your youngling." She smiled again. "I believe he will be finished soon enough. With these types of healings, once started, do not pause until it's completed. She should be recovered by that time."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this has helped me."

"I do understand." Vokara gave him a critical look. "We have meditation rooms for non Force sensitive family members. I will show you where it is so you can get some rest."

With a nod Tomas nodded then followed the Twi'lek out of Eira's room for now and deeper into the ward.

 _TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Winding Path**

Rating: T+  
Summary: Healing from any condition never takes a straight path.  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Consequences

Timeline: 39BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

Qui-Gon woke only to find himself slumped in a chair in a private room in the Jedi section of the Healer's Ward. Reaching up a hand he rubbed his face, hoping to chase away the sleep that still clung to his mind. He was sore and his back ached from sleeping in a chair for Force knows how long. The chairs available were not conductive to getting a restful night, or day, sleep. At least Obi-Wan was resting peacefully now. Qui-Gon turned to watch his Padawan. Nyj had worked with him through the early ours of the next rotation healing and restoring what had been destroyed.

Even though exhausted, Nyj pulled Qui-Gon off to the side, "It will take upwards of several days before Padawan Kenobi wakes and shows any progress."

"Why so long?"

"His mind has to reacclimate to his full mind considering how long he went with it as damaged as it was." Nyj took a deep breath. "I need to get some rest. Healers Nela and Vokara will be able to help if needed." And with that he left the room.

With it now being in the second day Obi-Wan showed no signs of waking. Nela stepped inside the room. Her eyes went from the computers to the still form on the bed. She pulled out a small holo viewer and held it before her. "Master Qui-Gon?"

"Yes?" He sat up straighter.

"Because of your patience I wanted you to see this." She activated it. The image it created, and that began rotating was of a human brain that looked normal. "As you can see there are no more dead spots." Turning it off she let it drop back into one of her coat pockets. "I know this waiting is hard, but needed at the same time."

"So he will make a complete recovery?"

"Barring any complications, yes."

Qui-Gon let his shoulders drop in relief. "Thank you healer."

She gave him a generous smile before leaving the room.

Alone once again, Qui-Gon turned his full attention back to Obi-Wan. "I wish you didn't have to go through this," he kept his voice low as he placed his hand on the sleeping form.

"No one should," a familiar voice came from outside the room.

Qui-Gon looked to the door. His eyes widened when he realized Tomas was standing in the corridor. "What are you doing here?" _Wait, this is the Jedi section._ "Plus non Jedi are not supposed to be in this area." Moving to the door, he pulled the Viceroy into the smaller room and closed it.

"Your Twi'lek healer allowed me to come here."

"There are several Twi'lek healers in the Ward."

"The blue one. Her name is Healer Vokara."

 _Interesting._ "So Viceroy, why are you here?" Qui-Gon folded his arms.

Tomas pursed his lips as he looked around the room. Compared to the one Eira was in, this had a different feel to it. Maybe because the one being cared for was Jedi. Eventually he sat down in one of the chairs. "After you and Padawan Kenobi had left for Coruscant everything continued on."

"And…Berland? Are they still having problems?"

"Problems is an understatement. They're still fighting each other. I don't want to get involved because it would only make things worse. Where the fighting is happening people have been fleeing. Marlote can take care of our own, but these refugees are putting a strain on our economy. If something's not done soon we will have our own economic crisis and be in just as bad a position as our neighbor to the south."

"A delicate balance."

"Very much so. And the refugees demand more than even what the local Marlotians have." Tomas waved his hand. "I don't wish to burden you with my political problems."

"Then I ask again, why are you here?"

Tomas let his eyes wander from Qui-Gon over to Obi-Wan. "Close to two weeks ago Eira developed a headache that would not go away. No matter what we did it didn't help. Davido." He looked back to Qui-Gon. "You remember him?"

Qui-Gon nodded.

"Well, he couldn't find anything wrong with her so he thought it'd be best if she came here."

"Which is understandable."

"Your healer stated that my daughter has a bond with your padawan," he blurted out.

 _What?_ Qui-Gon looked at Tomas for a moment, not quite understanding what he just heard at first. The Viceroy wasn't paying that much attention to him, his attention was fully on Obi-Wan.

"She thought it happened shortly before the two were rescued."

Instead of arguing against it, Qui-Gon searched through his memories of when they were on Vasda. The only thing he could come up with was when Obi-Wan called and anchored his mind to him. There was something odd about the whole thing, as if he wasn't alone in it. "I believe I know when it happened."

"Really?"

"Yes, Your Highness. When my Padawan was finally able to reach out to me I suspected he used your daughter's energy. It was apparent, at least to him that he didn't have the strength for him to call for help." _Headaches?_ "And now? How is she?"

Tomas smiled. "Much better, though the healers want to keep a close watch on her."

"And to make sure that she doesn't have any relapse." Qui-Gon shook his head as he went back over to the other chair. "For now I think it would be best to keep the bond in place. No telling what would happen if it was formally unraveled."

"Do you think it would kill either of them?"

"Not that we know of." Qui-Gon paused, though he realized that Tomas was going to find out all about the bonds that the Jedi dealt with, and had, on a regular basis if this was to continue. "Although like I mentioned before I do think it's best to keep the bond in place, at least for now, and wait until Obi-Wan gains full mobility once more."

Tomas rubbed his hands together. "How long will that take?"

Qui-Gon rubbed his forehead with several fingers. "At this point in time I'm really not sure. If we had known about this beforehand, she would have been in ward also."

"I hate to see her having her in pain. Will the bond regenerate?"

"This is another thing that I really don't know about. I suspect the Mind Healers would, though." Qui-Gon's gaze strayed over to the closed door.

Standing up, Tomas looked around. "Even though your healer allowed it, I don't think I should be here."

"Don't worry about it," Qui-Gon motioned for the Viceroy to sit back down, then shrugged. "If you're questioned, just tell them that I let you stay."

Tomas sank down in the chair. He glanced back to Obi-Wan's still form. "How long will it take for your Padawan to realize what's happened between them?"

This time Qui-Gon gave him a grin. "Probably not all that long. He can be quite resourceful when he needs to be."

An answering grin spread across Tomas face, then it disappeared. "Even after this…especially after this and finding that he's alive, I wouldn't be all that surprised if Eira's attachment has increased."

That was not something Qui-Gon wanted to hear. Not only being attached emotionally, but with a Force bond added to that?

"But I'm not sure how or if they should remain in contact. Technically we're not in the Republic…." He shrugged.

"And we get sent on diplomatic missions like when we went to your homeworld." Qui-Gon rubbed his hands together. "When a Padawan has passed his or her Trials the training bond is formally unraveled. With this Force bond between them I'm not sure if that will even be possible." It made him wonder if he had such a thing with Tahl. Her death was so painful he couldn't decide if it was emotional or mental anguish he went through. If mental, then…. Qui-Gon shook his head.

"What is it Master Jedi?"

"Nothing in particular. And technically we're not supposed to have any attachments."

"It sounds like it doesn't quite work that way." Tomas gave him a knowing look.

"Correct. For now," Qui-Gon's eyes strayed back to Obi-Wan. He reached out a tendril and found him still out of it, "I will remain quiet concerning this. I'm not sure how the Council is going to handle it."

"Healer Vokara knows about this."

"I know, and that's what bothers me the most."

"Well then," Tomas stood. "I will remain on Coruscant until Eira is released. Then we will head back to Vasda. Before we leave, though, I think it would be good for the two to at least see each other. You know so that they know the other is okay."

"I'll think about it," even though Qui-Gon gave such a noncommittal answer, he was leaning towards having the two meet. If the bond is permanent, there would be no way for him to stop either of them from communicating with each other.

Being the Jedi section of the ward, Qui-Gon could easily sense most, if not all that were present. One paused at the door, but didn't open it. He had a feeling it was probably Vokara. She was good, but kind at the same time. Allowing Tomas to be here was probably because of her knowledge of what happened to Eira and why she was in the ward in the first place. Standing, he went over to the door and opened it. He was right about Vokara standing just outside. "Thank you for giving us time to discuss the issues we are now dealing with," he indicated the Viceroy who now stood behind him.

Instead of physically answering, she only nodded.

"My question is in concern for Force bonds. I don't know if you have knowledge about that, or if I need to speak with Healer Nyj."

"It's Nyj. Because of what he heals and works with, he'd be the best one to speak to," she nodded.

"Thank you Healer. I will definitely speak to him."

She turned her attention back to the Viceroy. "I'm sorry, but you do need to leave now." She indicated the way they needed to go, "If you will come with me?"

It was nice that Vokara made it easy for Tomas to leave the Jedi section. "I'll speak with you later, Master Jedi." And with that the two moved back in the general direction of the Wards specifically designed for non Force wielders.

 _TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Winding Path**

Rating: T+  
Summary: Healing from any condition never takes a straight path.  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Consequences

Timeline: 39BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

The call that came was actually expected. Qui-Gon held out his holo and tried not to frown at the image of Mace Windu standing there with his arms folded. _"I would remind you that you need to give your report to the Council."_

"Might I also remind you that I'm in the Healer's Ward, and you know the reason why. I also seem to remember you doing something similar when Depa was injured." Qui-Gon knew it a low blow, but he didn't wish to leave Obi-Wan's side until he knew for certain that his Padawan would wake up. It was now in its third day and Obi-Wan had shown no signs yet.

Mace rolled his eyes. _"I know, but you still need to give your report."_

Qui-Gon gracefully capitulated. "Is there a certain time I need to come?"

Mace looked to the side. Apparently there was a chrono just out of camera range. _"The council will be assembling in about thirty minutes. That will give you more than enough time to come and give your report."_

"I'll be there." He switched the holo off and put it into one of the containers on his belt. Most of his friction with the council was more on principle than anything else. Qui-Gon was smart enough to know that most, if not all the Masters also knew his reasonings for holding out on his report. There were just some things he would not budge on. It was enough so that he never had a spot with the august body even though he had the wisdom and knowledge that went with any and all of those particular masters.

Placing his hand on Obi-Wan's arm, he traveled down the training bond to see if Obi-Wan was even close to waking. Personally he'd rather be here when he finally came back, but at the same time he knew his Padawan would understand his reasonings for not being at his bedside all day and night. With a gentle nudge he checked Obi-Wan's reactions. There wasn't any. That meant he was probably still trying to come to terms with using his whole brain once again.

"I'll be back, Padawan. I need to make our report to the Council concerning the events on Vasda, and then what happened to make us disappear for a month instead of less than a week." Qui-Gon patted the warm arm then stood up and left the room. Turning a corner, he found Nela coming towards him. "Healer," he stopped.

"Yes, Qui-Gon?"

"I need to make my report with the council. Let me know if he wakes before I get back."

"Of course." She smiled and nodded, then continued on her rounds.

Compared to when they were on that strange transport, Qui-Gon felt much better leaving Obi-Wan in the Healer's Ward. Maybe it's because this was home for both of them. Mentally shrugging, he left via the entrance into the Temple itself and worked his way over to the lifts, especially the one that would eventually take him to the top of the Tranquility Spire and to the High Council chamber. He suspected that his arrival will be before the rest of the councilors, which would be extremely amusing considering the facts, but not at the same time. If anything it proved to the council that he wanted to get this over with and go back to the Healer's Ward.

When the doors opened it revealed an empty anti-chamber. There weren't even Temple Guards present. That was a good sign letting him know that no one had arrived yet. So, instead of waiting there, he went out onto the balcony and looked out over the cityscape below him. The ever flow of vehicles never stopped, he suspected it never would stop.

"Why am I not surprised," Mace's voice came from behind him.

Qui-Gon paused before turning to look at the younger master. "And you know my reason."

"True." Mace turned and moved back inside. For a time Qui-Gon remained outside until he turned and also went back inside. Instead of the anti-chamber being empty, there were now two Temple Guards standing on either side of the entrance. Approaching it, both used their lightsaber staffs to bar the way.

Glancing from one to the other, Qui-Gon finally spoke, "I am here to give my report to the Council."

It was obvious that thoughts went between the two guards. Eventually one nodded and, then the other joined in. The staffs were pulled back and the doors opened revealing the chamber beyond.

For a moment Qui-Gon hesitated before striding purposefully into the chamber and stood in its center. The same Masters that were there the last time he had come before the group had not changed. "Masters, I believe you will understand why Padawan Kenobi is not present."

Yoda's ears drooped for a moment before they perked back up. "Understand, we do. Report to us, you should."

"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon bowed his head. Straightening back up, he paused once again to gather his thoughts on what happened. "Vasda has two areas that vie for control over the habitable areas of the planet. From what I observed Marlote attempts to remain stable. Their neighbors, Berland ended up being the antagonists. They attempted to destabilize Marlote, and apparently it wasn't the first time it was attempted, and I suspect it will not be the last." Qui-Gon paused, giving the group before him a small smile.

"Berland had attempted to assassinate Marlote's viceroy, or so that's what they wanted everyone to assume. Padawan Kenobi and the Viceroy's daughter were taken captive in the ensuing chaos. Kenobi managed to escape with the Princess, but was poisoned at the same time. They were rescued, and the antidote was retrieved before it was too late. I was going to contact the Temple, but wasn't able to during this time."

Syfo Dyas leaned forward, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "Do you know what the poison was?"

"Solomide."

The human Jedi present sat up straighter. Even though there was no words spoke, Qui-Gon could feel the discussion going on between the masters before him.

"How would Berland have access to something of that magnitude?"

Qui-Gon turned his attention to the lone Cosian on the council; Tera Senube.

"It was never revealed, though one mentioned that their leader read up on the ancient times and began experimenting with different poisons in a laboratory." He shrugged. Maybe no one would ever know what had happened. "We remained until I felt that Padawan Kenobi had recovered enough to return to Coruscant, for by the time the antidote was procured he was very close to death."

"And then both of you disappeared."

"Yes, although I have no idea how it happened. We were pulled out of hyperspace. I understand and realize that we crashed on a planet, but I have no memory of it, for I had been knocked unconscious. Padawan Kenobi managed to crash land the transport onto a planet." Qui-Gon paused, shaking his head mentally. "I still have no idea what or where we were."

"You were rescued, yes?"

"Yes, and it was by ironically enough humans. The interesting part was that they were just reaching out into space. And before you ask, I don't believe that humanity's homeworld in that place was not Coruscant. One of the main reasons is that they didn't have hyperspace, but they could warp real space to achieve faster than light travel."

Mace leaned forward. "Padawan Kenobi was injured. Healer Doel mentioned that it was electrocution."

"Yes, it was more than apparent that it was from the electricity that powers the transport." He looked down, "We were there for close to a week, for it took that long for their engineer to repair the ship's drive."

"Working on an engine he or she has never seen?"

"Yes. He managed to get the internal generator working on his own. It turned out that the drive was offline. Once it was reset we were able to make it back so Padawan Kenobi could be healed."

* * *

Tomas sat down in their temporary apartments. For a moment he looked around the rooms and their generic designs. Even though the place was sumptuously decorated, it was nothing compared to the artists on Vasda. At least Eira would survive. It made him think about the previous viceroys. It was as if every two or three generations a new leader would need to be elected because no heirs had survived from either sickness or accidents. That was the problem with such low birthrates, and the how the planet was slowly dying. It would probably be at less than a millennia before the planet becomes a complete wasteland. The problem is that if both Berland and Marlote pooled all their resources there would still not be enough to stop the poisoned areas from growing. All that would do would exhaust both lands and make everyone worse off.

If only they could join the Republic, but at this point it was impossible. Though maybe, he mused, he could get help from the scientists to stop the desertification from growing. Well, the worst that could happen was that his request would be turned down. "Danal?"

Danal appeared from one of the doors that led into the kitchen area. "Yes, my lord?"

"I'd want you to send a message to Chancellor Valorum asking to have an audience with him."

Wiping his hands dry with a towel he went back into the kitchen, then reappeared sans towel. "Is there anything in particular you wish to discuss with the Chancellor?"

"No," Tomas shook his head. "It's just a simple courtesy call between leaders."

Danal nodded then left the rooms to make the required calls.

With there nothing really to do, Tomas pulled out his datafile reader and began skimming through the information that Hathus had sent him since he first arrived on Coruscant. It was always good to keep updated on what was happening back home, even if he wasn't in any place to do anything about it. Berland was still in chaos, which wasn't all that surprising. The far eastern edges of Marlote were turning into more of a desert, which wasn't good at all, and that forced the residents to move into the more habitable regions to the west. This all mean that the wasteland was increasing its grip on the land. It wouldn't be in his generation, but probably when his grandchildren were alive, if Eira was able to have any children, that close to a third of Marlote would become uninhabitable. It really wouldn't be all that long before the planet would become a complete wasteland, and not the millenia he assumed earlier.

"My Lord?"

Tomas looked up. Glad that there was something to keep him from his morbid thoughts. "Yes?"

"Chancellor Valorum's schedule is full for today," Tomas frowned. "But," Dalan continued, "But his assistant thought he thought he could make some time to meet with you tomorrow in the midafternoon."

 _That_ _'s better than nothing._

"I also went ahead and made the appointment."

Eventually Tomas nodded. "Thank you Danal. If I am not here when it's time to leave, I will be in the Healer's Ward making sure that my daughter makes a full recovery."

"Of course. I never revealed the true reason why you traveled here to the Chancellor. I assumed that you would wish to pass along that information yourself seeing it is your daughter, and heir."

 _Not yet heir, but soon enough._

Which is where Tomas found himself the next day. It wasn't all that surprising considering Eira was still recuperating. He sat beside her in the civilian area of the ward. Most of the rooms were surprisingly enough single occupancy. The whole place also felt completely different from a regular medical center. Most of those places had droids as doctors, while here there were actual Jedi. There were also younger Jedi present who were obviously in training to become future healers. Those made the rounds to make sure that all that were injured were taken well care of.

"Child, how are you doing?" he placed his hand on her arm.

Apparently she had just finally woken up, for she looked around in confusion. "Tired. Where am I?"

"Coruscant."

"How…how…?" Eira shook her head. Her eyes widened. "Papa, it's…it's gone."

"What's gone?"

"The headache."

Tomas leaned forward and took her hand. "You're in the Healer's ward of the Jedi Temple. Davido couldn't figure out what was wrong, so he had you brought here."

Releasing her hand allowed Eira to push herself up into a sitting position. "Have they found out?" It was obvious that she really didn't want to know the answer.

Even though Tomas nodded, he attempted to evade the question, "Have no fear, child. You were diagnosed within an hour of your arrival here."

"Which is?"

"Padawan Kenobi is alive," Tomas evaded the question once again.

Eira's eyes widened as she paid no attention that he evaded the question once again. "Do you mean he was dead?"

"The Jedi have no answer for that. I spoke with Master Jinn about it. He believes that they were only gone for a week." Tomas reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving too much. "I wouldn't try that if I were you. Like I mentioned earlier, Padawan Kenobi was gravely injured and was in the process of being healed when we arrived."

"So he's still here?" Eira's eyes moved over to the door.

"Yes—"

"He's sleeping." Tomas jumped as Qui-Gon spoke from behind him.

Eira's eyes swung to the door. "Papa said he was hurt."

Qui-Gon stepped into the room. "His injuries were bad enough that he wasn't suppose to survive. I believe it was the will of the Force that made sure that he did." He looked around the room before turning his attention back to Eira. Eventually he nodded then turned and left the small room.

Eira turned back to her father, "When will I be able to see him?"

"I suspect it'll be before we leave for Vasda, and it will most likely be here in the ward."

 _TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Winding Path**

Rating: T+  
Summary: Healing from any condition never takes a straight path.  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Consequences

Timeline: 39BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

After what felt like a long sleep, Obi-Wan slowly became aware of his surroundings. The sheets that were just rough enough made him want to wake up quicker. Then there was the stringent smell of cleaning solutions. The only place he knew that had rough sheets and a chemical smell in the air was the Healer's Ward at the Temple. Noises swirled around him, and just beyond his senses he could feel lightness and a vague sense of many Force wielders nearby as he felt something slide into place. Even though his eyes were closed he knew it was light somewhere nearby, or where he was at. His hearing then came back. Something, or someone shifted in probably a chair, but he wasn't certain about it.

With a groan he managed to open his eyes.

"Welcome back, Padawan." Qui-Gon's voice held warmth.

Taking a deep breath and gathering what strength he had, Obi-Wan tried to turn in the direction his master's voice came from.

"Take it easy."

Obi-Wan felt more than saw the hand that now rested on his forehead. Opening his eyes further he also then tried to ask where he was, but it came out sounding more like gibberish. He knew that was going to happen, but at least he tried.

"Use the bond, Padawan. You will relearn how to speak soon enough."

/Where?/ the thought sounded even sluggish in his mind.

This time there was a smile in Qui-Gon's voice. "By the will of the Force, we made it safely back to Coruscant."

/Home?/

"Yes, Padawan. Home." There was a pause, "How do you feel?"

/Tired./ Even in this short time Obi-Wan had been awake he already felt sleep attempting to claim him once again.

"I'm not surprised. What about your arms and legs?"

Obi-Wan easily let his eyes close as he tried to concentrate on his limbs. They were heavy, but that's all he could tell at the moment. /Heavy. Am I healed?/

"Yes, Padawan. You were brought to the Mind Healer's Ward as soon as we arrived."

He knew he shouldn't have closed his eyes, for Obi-Wan now struggled to stay awake.

"Sleep, Obi-Wan," was the last thing he heard before finally giving up and sinking back down into the realm of sleep.

* * *

For a short time Qui-Gon watched his now sleeping Padawan. He was almost giddy with relief that Obi-Wan had finally woken up when he was present. Rising from his seat he dimmed the lights as he stepped out of the room. If anything he wanted to speak with Healer Nyj on Obi-Wan's apparently slow progress. Waking up was a big thing after everything he had been through.

Not knowing where the Togrutan would be, Qui-Gon went back into the Mind Healer's Ward. Even though there was no door, he could feel the shielding before him. Putting his fingers together, he slowly pushed his hand through the barrier, trying to make sure that he didn't break it open. In a few minutes he was through and inside the specialized ward, and it was mentally obvious. Qui-Gon tightened his shielding to its strongest and slowly the mental cries and anguish faded away.

The healers in this ward were on a four hour rotation. They had learned soon enough that keeping ones shields at their tightest was mentally taxing. Turning a corner he found at the nurse's desk Nyj leaning over another healer while looking at the computer screen before them. It was obvious they were discussing their latest findings, or the latest diagnosis on an injured Jedi.

"Healer Nyj?"

The blue Togrutan straightened and looked around. When he saw Qui-Gon he smiled. "Yes Master Qui-Gon?"

"I believe you know why I'm here." He paused, "Obi-Wan woke up a short time earlier."

Nyj nodded. He turned to the healer next to him, "I'll be back."

"Yes, Master."

Nyj followed Qui-Gon out of the specialized ward and into one of the main corridors. "It took four days."

"Qui-Gon," Nyj placed his hand on his shoulder, "Three days was only an estimate. Some have come back after a day and others it's taken five for their mind to recover enough to become aware once again. So don't worry, everything will work out fine."

Qui-Gon gave him a tight smile. "Have there been any whose injuries were so catastrophic that they never came back from healing?"

Nyj's look turned somber. "Early on in my residency there were a few. Those poor souls we cared for until their natural death." He paused, a smile returning, "Since your Padawan is now awake I need to take one last look before I release him from my care. I don't want to have to go back in and fix something I might have missed."

The rest of the trip was silent until they reached Obi-Wan's room. He was still asleep. "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon reached down and shook Obi-Wan's shoulder.

/Wha…,/ the thought came through the bond.

"You need to wake up, Padawan."

Eventually Obi-Wan opened his eyes. They tracked somewhat unsteadily around the room until they landed on Nyj.

"It's good to see you awake Padawan Kenobi." Nyj smiled. "I'm Healer Nyj."

Obi-Wan's eyes moved over to Qui-Gon before returning back to the Togrutan.

"Even though we don't have a bond, I know what you're thinking. I'm the senior mind healer. I suspect you don't remember what happened while in the ward."

It took a moment for Obi-Wan to shake his head.

"Don't worry, Padawan. Everything was taken care of. All I need to do is a post-work examination. When completed I will release you from my care." As he approached the bed he reached forward and placed his hands on either side of Obi-Wan's head, then closed his eyes. A short time late he opened them again and removed his hands. "Master Qui-Gon," he turned to Qui-Gon, "I have done all I that I can, and have healed everything that I could."

Qui-Gon couldn't help but feel relief, although this was only the beginning. "Thank you Healer." He turned back to Obi-Wan, "Get some more rest, we can talk later."

As soon as they were out of the room and the door closed Qui-Gon turned back to Nyj, "I will begin his training when he's ready."

"Not yet. He needs to relearn many things before you can even begin training once again." He gave Qui-Gon a compassionate smile. "I know you're eager to get him back on track, but don't push him too hard, for that could damage his mind more than what the electrocution did to him."

"I understand better than you realize," Qui-Gon nodded. He also knew that there was a fine line between not pushing Obi-Wan hard enough, and pushing him too hard, all the while Yoda would be involved in the whole recovery process.

* * *

Tomas looked out the window of the enclosed transport, not really paying any attention to the buildings that they passed in between. There were so many of them that at first he was overwhelmed by it all. Now he just ignored it. He missed the rural aspect of Vasda. _How can people live here without any green, any life?_ Eventually he shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Is there anything wrong, my Lord?" Danal's voice came from behind him.

"Just musing over the fact that there are too many buildings here."

"Yes, I know. I'll be glad when we leave this place."

Tomas looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Don't worry, we will as soon as Eira is released."

"I heard that the Jedi have their home base here."

Looking out the window again, Tomas tried to see through the handmade canyons to the building in question. He had never seen it until they arrived four days ago. Had it been four days? What he did find interesting was that even though she was technically healed, the healers had not formally released her into his care. It had been four days. Most, if not all medical centers let their patients go as soon as they showed any signs of improvement. The Jedi were different. Those healers wanted to make sure that each patient was fully healed before being released. It made him realize how much they cared for all life.

"I know. Have you seen their temple?"

"Only from the outside. Thankfully I haven't had need to go to the Healer's Ward."

"It's an interesting, and calming place."

"My Lord," their chauffeur turned and glanced back, "We are nearing the Senate Building."

"Thank you." Tomas nodded as he began gathering his things.

"No, let me do that, my Lord." Danal batted the Viceroy's hands away from what he was doing, and finished gathering everything. "You just worry about your meeting with the Supreme Chancellor."

It was at that moment Tomas realized he was meeting with one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. "Yes," he swallowed and felt his mouth go dry. He cleared his throat, then panicked when he couldn't remember the man's name.

Danal moved up from his seat near the back and into one that was across the small aisle. "I've seen that look before, sir."

Instead of turning to look at his aide, he only let his eyes, then turned back to the window. "Don't worry Chancellor Valorum should be in his office. His assistant mentioned that he had a meeting before yours. He also apologized for the possibility of that said meeting might take longer than expected."

"Good," Tomas' voice cracked. He cleared his throat again. "Why would he agree to meet with someone that's an elected leader over a third of a planet that's not even in the Republic?"

"Because you are a leader."

"Not really, the council has the real power."

"But you're the visible aspect of the government."

Tomas waved him off. "It doesn't really matter. I maybe more of the symbolic head of the government, but if anything goes wrong, I'll be the one to blame."

"As always."

"Plus, my goal here, if anything, Danal, is to not trip and fall on my face in front of everyone."

Instead of answering, Danal shook his head, but smiled at the same time.

The platform they ended up landing on had one person waiting wearing the robes of a Jedi. It was a human looking female with tan skin and her hair in intricate braids. On her hip was a lightsaber. "Greetings Viceroy," she bowed her head. "I am Jedi Depa Billaba. I shall be your escort to and from the Supreme Chancellor's office."

"Thank you Jedi," Tomas bowed his head, not entirely sure how to address her in his answer.

She indicated the way they were to go with a sweep of her hand. "If you will come with me?"

Tomas looked around with wide eyes as they stepped into the large building. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Jedi smiling.

"I assume you've never been here before?" she asked.

"No Jedi. This is the first time I have been to Coruscant. Vasda is not a member of the Republic, but I had business here. I thought it would be in my best interest to give the Chancellor a courtesy call while here."

"Wise choice, my Lord." They stopped in front of a bank of lifts and waited for one to arrive. When it did, they were soon on their way. In the end it didn't take all that long before they were deposited onto a level that had floor to ceiling windows on one side. With it nearing mid-afternoon the sunlight shown through, leaving patterns on the floor. For a moment Tomas stopped and looked outside. Through the buildings, he could just see parts of the Jedi Temple off in the distance.

"Coruscant can do that to you," Depa's warm voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sometimes, Jedi. Although I grieve that there are no green spaces anywhere." He turned back to her. It was obvious, at least to him, that she felt the same way.

She remained quiet for a moment, then smiled. "Come Viceroy, we don't want to keep the Chancellor waiting."

"Of course." Tomas followed her through a set of doors and into a foyer that was decorated similar to the hallway. Off to the side a protocol droid appeared. Tomas glanced to Depa before bringing his attention back to the droid.

"Do you have an appointment with Chancellor Valorum?"

"Yes," Tomas nodded as he introduced himself.

"If you will excuse me," the droid slipped through the large doors at the other end of the room to announce his arrival.

Folding his arms, Tomas tried to make it look as if he wasn't that worried about the upcoming meeting. "Jedi, will you remain here until I'm ready to leave?"

"Yes, I will, have no fear." Depa smiled as she moved over to one of the chairs. For a moment he thought she would sit down, but in the end she didn't.

The doors on the far wall opened and the droid that disappeared earlier, appeared once again, then moved off to the side. "Viceroy, the Chancellor will see you now."

Instead of nodding, he moved across the room trying to make it look as if he was confident, though inside he felt as if he were called into the office for some infraction.

Finis Valorum stood just inside the door with a smile on his face. He was an older human with pale skin who wore long flowing, and obviously expensive robes, denoting his position within the government. "Welcome Viceroy," he indicated towards some chairs that were set off to the side instead of his desk that sat before the large floor to ceiling window that gave an overview of the buildings just beyond. As they sat down the Chancellor leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "I am sorry that I was not able to send any help. The constitution keeps me from doing certain things, plus I would have to bring your problems before the senate. There was no guarantee that the senators wold vote in favor of helping a non-member."

"That's what I suspected." Tomas leaned back in his seat. This was easier than he expected. "I was able to contact the Jedi High Council directly. Compared to the senate, they can go both in and outside the Republic space, at least I think they can."

"Well, I'm glad that the Jedi were able to help solve your problems."

"Not entirely. Berland, which is the other realm on Vasda, is in the middle of a civil war. I fear that their strife will spill over to Marlote." Instead of shaking his head, Tomas twisted his hands together, "I have my security forces keeping a close watch on the border. If the fighting spills over by accident, we will not retaliate, but if it's premeditated, then we will."

"I expect nothing less." Finis glanced over to the wall, which Tomas followed. The only thing of note was a chrono. "So, how long will you be here?"

"My daughter was sick with a rare disease. The only place where she could be treated was at the Healer's Ward at the Jedi Temple. As soon as she's released we shall be leaving."

Valorum stood, "Then I shall not keep you from your daughter."

Tomas joined him and then they shook hands before heading over to the door. "It's nice to be able to discuss the issues we're dealing with and not have to worry if the wrong ears have been listening in."

"Yes, someone having a willing ear helps more than anything." They stopped when they reached the entrance. "And I have a willing ear."

Tomas closed his eyes and bowed his head. "You have no idea how much that means to hear it. Don't be surprised if you hear from me from time to time. I would like Vasda to eventually join the Republic, but can't at the moment with the fractured nature of both Marlote and Berland."

After saying their farewells, Tomas left the offices, while being escorted by Depa once again and then finally out and back to his waiting transport. Instead of heading back to the Temple, he decided to go to his rented apartments. He had a feeling that Eira would probably be released tomorrow at the earliest, so he wanted to be prepared to bring her back home.

 _TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

**The Winding Path**

Rating: T+  
Summary: Healing from any condition never takes a straight path.|  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Consequences  
Timeline: 39BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Six**_

Qui-Gon looked at the schedule that both Healers Nyj and Nela had come up with for Obi-Wan's recovery. If his Padawan wasn't already behind on his lessons, he would be soon enough. Obi-Wan needed to put all his energy in recovering from his injuries, and that would take time. Putting the datapad down, he sighed, then yawned. He was already tired and it was not even midmorning.

The comm pinged just loud enough to catch his attention, but not wake Obi-Wan. Taking it, he left his Padawan's temporary room and went into the main corridor. "This is Master Qui-Gon."

" _Master Jedi, this is Tomas,"_ the Viceroy's voice sounded tinny from the small speaker. _"Are you currently in the ward?"_

"Yes. Has your daughter been released?" He looked down both ends of the corridor then leaned against the wall.

" _Yes, she has. She also wants to see your Padawan before we leave for Vasda."_

"Technically neither of you are allowed in this section of the ward." Before Tomas could complain, Qui-Gon continued, "But I'll see what I can do, considering."

" _Thank you Master Jedi."_

Qui-Gon pocketed his comm and turned to look around once more. Tomas believed that there was a Force bond between the two, but he had yet to ask Vokara if it was the case. Thinking it would be better safe than sorry, he went in search for the Twi'lek healer. He eventually found himself in her office and seated across from her with her cluttered desk between them.

Leaning forward, she clasped her hands together, "Yes?"

"Viceroy Pedar wishes to have his daughter see my Padawan before they leave for their homeworld." He paused before throwing out his suspicions, "I do think it would be best if it happens, especially with their Force bond."

Instead of frowning, Vokara began shuffling the flimsi that were on her desk. "Maybe. I bent the rules earlier, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it again." Stopping, she sighed, "Does Padawan Kenobi even know about the bond?"

 _So it is true._ "I don't know. He hasn't mentioned anything about it. I think it probably regenerated once he was out of the Mind Healer's Ward, for Tomas, the Viceroy, stated that his daughter's headaches have all but disappeared."

"I will have to speak with Nyj about this. I haven't had to deal with any Force bonds of this nature before." She rose to her feet and moved around the desk to the open door. "You're welcome to come along since one of the ones in question is your Padawan."

"I think I will." Qui-Gon followed her out and they eventually worked their way back to the Mind Healer's Ward. Just as they were to work through the shielding, Nyj came from around the corner.

"Just the healer I wanted to see," Vokara smiled.

Nyj looked back and forth between them, then smiled. "And?"

"There's something I wish to discuss with you, but not out in the corridor."

The Togrutan nodded then indicated a room off to the side. Opening it, they found themselves in a small conference room. "I use this while talking to Masters who have had their Padawan's injured badly if they weren't able to be in the ward," he glanced to Qui-Gon.

With the door closed, it was obvious that Vokara felt more comfortable speaking in the enclosed space. Qui-Gon turned his full attention back to Nyj, "I'm not sure if you realized this, but my Padawan created a Force bond with a non Jedi. Were you able to find any indications of it during his healing?"

"Force bond?" Nyj perked up. "The one on the other side should have been present for the healing."

"There was a problem, though. No one knew about it until about four days ago, when we returned."

Nyj shook his head. "I pity that person. Having it ripped out is easily a death blow. Are they all right?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, she was brought here in time. I also believe that my Padawan did it because he didn't have the strength to call for me at the time." He folded his arms.

"Now that he's healed," Vokara nodded, "Will the bond regenerate?"

"It's possible. Even I don't have that much information when it comes to the nature of Force bonds." For a moment the Togrutan had an uncertain look on his face. He turned back to Qui-Gon. "I'd like to check one last thing before Padawan Kenobi's been released."

"You want to see if the bond has regenerated."

"If allowable."

"That's fine." Qui-Gon moved back to the door. He paused a moment so he could travel down the training bond. He gave a gentle push to see Obi-Wan's reactions. "He's asleep right now. Can you check while he's asleep?"

"Yes."

Obi-Wan was still asleep when they entered his room. Now standing near the head of the bed, Nyj closed his eyes while gently gripping the Padawan's head. There was an absent nod before he opened his eyes again and took a step back. Reaching down he placed a hand on Obi-Wan's forehead before he moved to the door.

Nothing was said until they were back in Vokara's office. "The bond has reformed."

"This should be interesting," Qui-Gon muttered.

"Actually, I find it quite fascinating."

"But you're not going to be the one dealing with it day in and day out."

Nyj turned thoughtful. "I suspect it was reformed because both were brought here before it was too late which kept neither one from dying."

Vokara leaned back in her chair. "So it can be survivable."

"Yes, but very painful. It takes a lot of mental discipline to survive such a break." Nyj gave Qui-Gon a meaningful look, "Even though a training bond is different all masters are taught how to unravel the training bond before death, for the Padawan will easily follow their master in death."

An image of Tahl floated through Qui-Gon's mind. There was an echo of the pain of her passing, but that was it. He still missed her greatly, but knew that he needed to train Obi-Wan. That was the only thing that kept him going after her death. Now, he was much better, though he knew there would always be that empty place in his heart and mind.

"If you have any more questions after Padawan Kenobi has been released, don't hesitate to comm me. I always try to keep in touch with all my patients."

"I will, Healer." Qui-Gon nodded.

That was earlier in the day. Vokara eventually got back with him, informing him that as long as the Viceroy and his daughter were with her, then they should be able to come see Obi-Wan before they begin their journey back home. With a small smile, he thumbed the comm on to contact the father of the girl…woman, that his padawan had bonded himself to. Personally, if their positions were reversed, he would have done the same thing. "Your Highness?"

" _Master Jedi? I fear what you will say."_

"There's nothing to fear. The worst I could have said is 'no.'"

" _Which is what you're telling me."_

"Actually your Highness, that's not the case. As long as you're with Healer Vokara, you and your daughter will be able to see Padawan Kenobi." The audio was silent for a few moments until he heard a loud exhale.

" _Thank you Master Jedi."_

Which is where he was now waiting. Qui-Gon looked to his still sleeping Padawan, though he had a feeling that Obi-Wan would wake up as soon as Eira approached the room…maybe. Personally he had no idea if Obi-Wan knew how to handle a bond of this type. Thinking it would be for the best, he reached over and gently woke Obi-Wan.

As expected, the response was sleep drugged, /Master?/

"Good, you didn't force speaking. We will work on that soon enough."

He gave a slow blink then stretched. /Am I leaving the ward?/

"No, not yet. At least not until Healer Nela approves of it." Even though there was no movement, he could sense not only Vokara, but two other people. "I woke you up because you have a visitor."

Getting up, Qui-Gon went to the door and stuck his head out and nodded then motioned for Eira to enter the room. Turning back around he found that Obi-Wan had closed his eyes again. As Eira passed by him, he placed a hand on her shoulder then stepped outside, but remained in the doorway.

Eira looked exhausted, which wasn't all that surprising considering what she had recently gone through. No one should have to deal with a broken bond, it was too painful. Sitting down in the chair he recently vacated, she reached over and grasped Obi-Wan's hand. "I can," she kept her voice soft.

 _That didn_ _'t take long._ Qui-Gon glanced over to Tomas. He leaned towards the smaller man, "They know."

"That didn't take long," Tomas inadvertently echoed his own thoughts.

"No it didn't." Qui-Gon looked back into the room and the quiet, albeit one-sided conversation.

"I can't stay here for much longer. Papa and I are going back home as soon as we leave here." Leaning forward she brought his hand to the side of her face. "I'll send you a message when we get back to Artwe." She paused, "You get better." Dropping his hand she leaned even closer then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Rising to her feet she slipped past Qui-Gon. "Thank you, Master Jinn." Because of her skin coloring it was difficult to tell if she was blushing or not. Not only that, but when she was out in the corridor, she had her back to him.

"Master Jedi?"

Qui-Gon turned to look at Tomas again. "Yes?"

"I have a feeling that I will be speaking with you on a continuing basis," he gave Qui-Gon a wry smile. "And I don't need your fabled powers to know."

"Same here, my Lord." Qui-Gon lowered his voice. "If you so wish, you can drop the formalities."

"I will if you will." Tomas nodded. "You will be hearing from one of us soon enough."

"No doubt," Qui-Gon shook his head as he watched the two along with Vokara leave the Jedi section of the Ward and to the exit.

* * *

Even with all his time within the Healer's Ward, before his latest injuries, Obi-Wan had never been into the physical therapy area. It was connected with the ward, but that was about it. Eira and her father had made it safely back to Vasda, which was good to know. Not knowing when Artwe's sleep period was, Obi-Wan poked gently at the bond. The connection with Eira was completely different from the training bond he shared with Qui-Gon. In fact, even though he sense her easily enough, he could tell she was not on the planet. While with his master, his presence would grow fainter as the distance increased. Maybe that was why it took so much energy to send him an anchoring message when he was dying.

Nela directed the hoover chair he was using into a large room that had exercise equipment, equipment that was completely different from what was in the the gym and dojos on the other side of the Ward. Qui-Gon wasn't there at the moment, but he was reachable. At least he would be the only other one in the room.

Nela must have felt his spike in apprehension, for her hand pressed down on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry Obi-Wan. We'll get you up and walking sooner than you realize." While directing the chair again she continued, "and I also know you're worried. It's natural."

They stopped before some contraption that Obi-Wan had never seen before. "You need to learn once again how to balance on two feet before you can even attempt to walk once more. That's what this will do."

Obi-Wan looked at the machine in front of him with quite a bit of trepidation. Healer Nela was annoyingly cheerful at the same time. After pressing a few buttons the doors opened once again and several droids entered the room. Ironically enough, he felt better with droids around at this point in time. While directing several to keep the machine in place, Nela used the Force to help Obi-Wan to his feet and into it. It was an exoskeleton, he realized.

"I see you've begun."

Obi-Wan cringed at the familiar baritone voice.

"Not really, Master Qui-Gon," Nela answered. "At this point I'm getting him used to standing once again. This will come off soon enough and the real work will begin."

Obi-Wan turned his attention towards his master, who was standing just inside the room. He was glad, but still nervous at the same time. If anything he didn't want to make it look like he was a fool in front of him.

The whole process ended up being so mentally taxing that Obi-Wan was exhausted when he was finally ushered out. His muscles were still trembling from the exertion. /I can barely stand by myself./

"Considering the alternative, Padawan, you have done exceptionally well. I suspect you will be ready for training before you realize it."

Instead of attempting to answer, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and bowed his head, ignoring everything around him. /Will I be here every day?/

"Nela, how often do you want Obi-Wan to be here?"

"Not every day, for that will actually injure him." She paused, "Every other day will be enough. On the days though when he's not here a speech therapist can work with him."

 _TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

**The Winding Path**

Rating: T+  
Summary: Healing from any condition never takes a straight path.  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Consequences

Timeline: 39BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

It had been over a week since Obi-Wan was released from the Healer's Ward and it felt as if he was making hardly any progress. Other than him standing and now walking short distances between two bars nothing felt like it was working. Every night his brain was exhausted and instead of meditating, he'd fall asleep immediately. On the days he wasn't working his muscles, Obi-Wan was working on learning how to talk once again.

/What about the Force?/ What Obi-Wan really wanted was to be able to easily manipulate that mysterious energy field. The problem was that it felt as if it were just beyond his reach. And then there was his lightsaber training.

"Don't worry about that. When it's time we will begin your saber training."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but frown. Things like walking use to be so easy, and now? He never realized just how much it took to move his legs. At least his arms didn't tremble nearly as much as when he was first released. That was good, wasn't it?

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon moved so he was across from him. "You've been working on walking. I know you're tired, but I want you to try and reach out and grasp both of my hands."

/Not here,/ it came across sluggish. /Too tired./ But he still tried to raise his arms. Like when he first was released, they trembled, then dropped onto his lap. /Can't…./

Sitting back Qui-Gon frowned. "Just because you're tired means nothing. You need to learn to draw on your reserves."

/I don't think I have any left./ With slumping shoulders Obi-Wan leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

It was difficult to for Qui-Gon to see if Obi-Wan was telling the truth or not. He paused, realizing that he might be pushing Obi-Wan too hard. "All right, that'll be it for the day."

Instead of a normal smile he'd get from such a capitulation, all Obi-Wan did was nod. If anything it made him realize just how exhausted he was. As Qui-Gon rose to his feet he kept his gaze on his Padawan. "Open your eyes, Obi-Wan,"

It took a moment, but eventually they opened. His brow furrowed. He looked as if he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"No, I'm not going to discipline you. You've been working too hard. I also believe that I've been adding to that." He went over to the small kitchen. Knowing he was out of sight of Obi-Wan he continued his apparent monologue, "You need something to help you relax, and also rest." Pulling out the kettle, he heated some water and then prepared a cup of sapir tea.

When it was ready, he brought the nonbreakable cup into the common room and set it down on the low table between them.

"Ma-ta?"

This brought a smile to Qui-Gon. That was completely unexpected. "Like I said before, you've done more than enough today."

/What about yours?/

"Don't worry about me Padawan." Once again Qui-Gon sent paternal warmth through the bond. Inside he shook his head. Even with Obi-Wan being in such a state, he still worried about the people around him. "Although if you want to improve, and get stronger, you have to do things that are at the moment too difficult. Have no fear, for in time you will improve. And before you know it you will be training once again."

/I want to train now./

"You can't. If you tried, you'd injure yourself worse than when you were electrocuted." Qui-Gon actually understood Obi-Wan's reasonings. It was difficult going from full workouts and training sessions to having a difficult time even walking. "Now I believe your arms have rested enough for you to be able to drink your tea."

Obi-Wan looked down to the caff table with a frown on his face. At least the cup wasn't filled completely, or the drink would probably spill out and stain his leggings, although with them being a dark brown, it wouldn't really show up. His tunic though was another story. Leaning forward, he reached out both hands and then let his fingers curl around the warm cup. The drink had cooled sufficiently so that it was still hot, but it wouldn't burn his mouth. With slow movements, he brought the cup to his lips, though his arms still trembled. At least it wasn't like before. By the time he finished he accidentally tipped the now empty cup over and it tumbled to the floor. "Orry Ma-ta." It was obvious that he couldn't quite pronounce some of the sounds just yet.

"Don't worry. You're still relearning." Qui-Gon leaned forward and retrieved the cup. He took it back into the kitchen and then returned, but this time with a reader in hand. "Here. A message came for you earlier today while you were working with the Healers."

Obi-Wan gave him a dubious look before accepting the datapad. Tapping the screen the full message appeared and his eyes lit up when he realized it was from Eira. It was obvious, at least to Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan's attachment to her was growing. It also bothered him at the same time. Technically they weren't supposed to have this kind of affection towards someone. The problem was, he had no idea how Master Yoda would react to something like this. If there wasn't a bond, then he would make sure that there wasn't any contact. Feelings faded over time if there wasn't anything to keep them going, or so he assumed.

He felt her before she even approached the door. Leaving Obi-Wan to read the message, over and over, Qui-Gon surmised, he moved over to the door. "Obi-Wan," he looked over his shoulder, "Padawan Tachi is here." He couldn't help but smile when Obi-Wan jumped then fumbled with the reader and then apparently turned it off, at least that's what it looked like from where he stood. Turning back to the door he opened it up and smiled at the Padawan before him.

"Master Qui-Gon?"

"What can I do for you, Padawan?"

She looked down to her hands then back up, "I was hoping to see how Ob…I mean Padawan Kenobi was doing."

"See for yourself," Qui-Gon backed away so she could see inside the small apartment.

Thinking he had welcomed her into the apartment, Siri came towards the couch and looked around before sitting down in the chair that Qui-Gon had been seated in earlier. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "It's good to see you out of the Healer's Ward."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth then closed it when nothing of substance emerged.

"Padawan Tachi, Obi-Wan is grateful for your concern, at this point he can't tell you that."

As if in answer, Obi-Wan sighed then looked off to the side. Siri looked over to Qui-Gon, an unsure look on her face. "Maybe I shouldn't be here." She stood.

The awkwardness of the whole situation almost made Qui-Gon smile. Almost, that is. Maybe because it was obvious, at least to him, that he had feelings for Eira, and Siri was just a means to an end before they left for Vasda. Maybe….

"It's not that, Padawan," Qui-Gon answered her as she went back to the door. "He's tired because of the therapy work he did earlier today. It may not feel like it to you, but moving your arms and legs takes a lot of mental work, and Obi-Wan has to relearn how to do most everything."

Siri looked past him and back to Obi-Wan, who was now slouched against the couch with his head resting on the top of the backrest. Turning back to Qui-Gon she gave him a shy smile. "Then I'll wait a while before coming back over. He helped me a lot with my classes, and I thought that maybe I could help him recover."

"I'll let you know when he's feeling better." Qui-Gon opened the door and she left the small apartment. As soon as it was closed, he went back over and sat down in the chair. "You're going to have to tell her eventually."

Obi-Wan's head whipped up as his eyes widened. /How…./ If anything he flushed red.

"So there was something going on between the two of you while I was out in the field."

"I…." /It's not that, Master./

"Padawan, I have eyes. I know what was going on. Master Adi also knew what was going on." He stood and moved over to the couch and sat down and clasped his hands together, "I don't want Siri hurt. She's younger than you and much more impressionable. You need to be careful when talking to her."

/I do like her, but she's my friend./

"Just?"

Obi-Wan eventually nodded.

"And then there's your growing attachment to Eira. I don't know how we're going to handle this. If there wasn't a Force bond then I would forbid any communications with her. That can't happen." He paused, "And when you're back to training I fear that her presence will be too distracting. You might, in the end, have to make a decision concerning your future."

/But we did. Can a Force bond be unraveled?/

"I don't know, Padawan."

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in a chair on the small balcony watching the speeders flow by like a river. That was one of the perks being apprenticed, is that the living quarters were much better than that small space he had when he was an initiate. At the time he really didn't mind the size of the space, for it fit his needs. This was different. That first time he stepped inside the room he would call home until he had passed his Trials was larger than he ever expected, and with a small balcony added into the mix. Before, he didn't even have a window. From what he remembered while being on that strange transport, there were some things he just couldn't do, that is besides his movements and speech.

Siri hadn't come over since that first time. The whole thing with her was odd. He just didn't have any physical interest in her anymore, not that he and Eira did anything. In fact he was still recovering from his poisoning and just didn't feel up to it.

Shifting, Obi-Wan felt his aching muscles from his latest session with the healers. Though it wasn't his muscles that ached, but his mind. Up until his convalescence he never understood just how much his mind did to control his muscles.

Qui-Gon's comm chirped in the background, though loud enough to catch his attention. There was a pause and then Qui-Gon answered. His voice grew muffled. At that point Obi-Wan mused that the older Jedi had moved into the kitchen. After a few minutes, he heard Qui-Gon approach. To his credit, he didn't jump when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he looked up, "Who?"

"Padawan Muln. He wants to come over, and I agreed."

"Why…," the rest of the sentence didn't want to come out.

"He never said why."

/He's coming over?/

"Yes." Qui-Gon took a step back. "Do you need any help coming inside?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. With both hands resting on the arms of his chair, he managed to push himself to his feet, then in an awkward shuffling step, reached the door where he could hold onto it, then made it inside. The couch was close enough that he could make it there with minimal help, and soon he had collapsed onto its cushions with a sigh. For a moment his anxiety spiked, not knowing really why his long time friend was coming over.

"I know you're worried. Don't focus on your anxieties, Padawan. All will be fine."

"But?" Obi-Wan shook his head.

"How long has it been since you've seen him or your friends?"

That last question actually made Obi-Wan think. During that long probation he had some contact with everyone, but he was more embarrassed at his predicament than anything else, so he kept to himself.

It wasn't long until Qui-Gon went over to the door and opened it up. It was only at this point he realized that he still couldn't reach out to the Force. It was silent and empty at the same time. He frowned as he looked away and towards the stand where the holovids projected, but was stopped when Garen sat down beside him.

"Hey Kenobi. Haven't seen you in like forever."

Obi-Wan turned, his eyes widened then he turned away.

"Padawan Muln," Qui-Gon followed the apprentice into the middle of the common room. "Just remember, Obi-Wan has been having a difficult time."

"With his recovery?"

"That among other things." Qui-Gon left for the kitchen area where he began preparations for their next meal. It would take some time before he felt comfortable enough to eat in the refectory once again. Looking back into the larger room, he continued, "You're welcome to remain for the evening meal."

Garen looked up to Qui-Gon and then back to Obi-Wan. It would be rather difficult especially since Obi-Wan couldn't fully speak, at least not yet. Qui-Gon would have to be a translator of sorts.

"But if you decide to leave, neither of us will hold it against you."

Apparently with the realization that he didn't have to remain there if he didn't want to, Garen gave them a hesitant smile then rose to his feet. "Sorry Master," he looked down to his hands.

Coming out of the kitchen Qui-Gon gave him a kind smile, "It's all right. I know its awkward right now, but Obi-Wan is improving every day."

"T-ak u."

Garen's head whipped around and looked at Obi-Wan with a smile. "Oh no, now he's talking."

Instead of frowning, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, then glared at his life long friend.

"I'll be waiting in the dojos so I can beat you again." Garen went over to the door and waved before leaving the small apartment.

"See, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon leaned against the door that led into the kitchen. "Your friends haven't abandoned you at all."

/I guess not./

 _TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8

**The Winding Path**

Rating: T+  
Summary: Healing from any condition never takes a straight path.  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Consequences

Timeline: 39BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

Obi-Wan looked over the machines in the physical therapy room. It felt as if each time he was there things were getting progressively harder. And then there was him still not being able to access the Force. At this point he thought he should be able to touch it, but it wasn't happening. He felt the side of his face twitch, but ignored it. Sometimes he felt as if he were cooped up in the Temple once again, even though he hadn't done anything to warrant it.

Nela smiled as he shuffled over to her position. "I know what you're thinking, Obi-Wan. I want you to know that you are doing very well, and have come a long way in the few months you've been here.

"It feels…like a year," he tried to annunciate each sound, but still found it was still rather difficult.

"Yes, I know it does."

He paused, "How long will it…be before I…use the Force once again?"

"That," Nela gave him a pointed look, "I don't want you using the Force as a crutch." She indicated the equipment, "You need to do these things without any assistance."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. It almost sounded as if she knew he had been cut off from his ability to touch and manipulate the Force. Instead of openly complaining, he grit his teeth and worked his way through the stretches and exercises. He did have to admit that it was getting easier as the days passed. It was also getting easier to speak, though there were some things he couldn't quite say at this point in time. As soon as his time with Nela was completed he went back to the apartment and his room where he closed the door.

A short time later Qui-Gon entered the apartment and paused in the common room once the door was closed. He looked around for a moment then closed his eyes searching for Obi-Wan. With a frown, he slipped off his cloak and draped it over a chair then went to the door to Obi-Wan's room and knocked on it. When there was no answer, he opened the door.

Obi-Wan sat on the side of his sleep couch leaning over with his head in his hands. "Head…hurts."

"I don't doubt it, Padawan. You're doing a lot of work and your mind is trying to cope with it." Qui-Gon took several steps into the smaller room. "I also think you need to get out more. I don't want you cooped up here."

"I wish I feel…can…could feel the Force."

"That will come back in time Padawan. I don't want you to force it. It's the same for the younglings who are first learning how to walk and talk. Only after that is fully mastered does the mind turn to forging, or recreating other abilities."

Instead of answering, Obi-Wan put his head back in his hands.

"Plus, I do think it would be good for you to spend less of your time here so you can be with your friends.

Obi-Wan's answer was muffled, but his head shaking was more than enough for Qui-Gon to get the gist of it.

Taking a step forward, Qui-Gon squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder then left the room. He understood all too well that there were things that Obi-Wan had to work through on his own. If he tried to do anything to help it would be considered coddling.

 _Why does everything seem to go wrong?_ Obi-Wan closed his eyes while thinking through all the problems that he felt were insurmountable. Glancing to the side and to one of the small tables next to his sleep couch was a still holo of Eira. He had to admit he more than missed her.

With a sigh, he pushed himself to his feet and went back into the common room and sat down on the couch. Qui-Gon waved at the holo-projector, freezing the image. It looked to be some sort of documentary. "Why don't you head down to the gardens? Just feeling the life around you will help."

"I…don't know." Obi-Wan's cheek twitched as he looked away.

"Padawan? In your latest meeting with the healers, did you mention about your facial tick?"

Obi-Wan looked up, not really that surprised at Qui-Gon's concerned look. /Healer Nyj said it would remain. It doesn't bother me./

The look on Qui-Gon's face betrayed the fact that he didn't quite believe him.

* * *

Which was where Qui-Gon found himself several days later. The Jedi Master was seated in a chair across the cluttered desk from Nyj. Obi-Wan had continued to state that it didn't bother him, and it was more a nuisance than anything else. He would only worry about Obi-Wan's emotional state when it warranted it, but this, he thought could be answered. "Is there anything concerning this facial tick?"

Nyj leaned back in his chair and gave Qui-Gon a kind smile. "Of course you would be concerned about your Padawan. Until he passes his Trials he is under your guardianship. If you weren't here asking questions then I would think there's something wrong with you."

"I would hope not." Instead of being incensed, Qui-Gon was actually amused and took the comment as it was intended.

Leaning forward again, Nyj intertwined his fingers. "What I can tell you about it, which is it something I have seen more often than not, it's a small remnant of maybe the seizures. Does it bother Padawan Kenobi?"

"No."

"Then since it doesn't bother him, I would suggest that you not worry about. I consider it a small price he has to pay for being electrocuted and his mind taking the brunt of it."

The Togrutan's explanation actually set Qui-Gon's mind at ease. It was nice to know that sometimes things were nothing more than a nuisance.

"Other than that, how is he progressing?"

This made Qui-Gon sit up and let a smile cross his face. "Better than expected. It's been over a month and he's walking easily. Healer Nela is working with him to regain his muscle dexterity. Hopefully sooner rather than later I can have all this transfered over to one of the smaller dojos."

"Good." Nyj looked down and then began tapping a screen on his ever present datareader. "And his speech?"

"It's still easier for him to communicate his thoughts through the training bond, but he has mastered, or better yet, remastered all the sounds that we use in Basic. His speech, though, isn't as smooth as before the electrocution, but I would think that would come with time."

"Yes, it will."

"And his connection with the Force hasn't come back yet."

"You know, Master Qui-Gon, I feel as if I'm now repeating myself." Nyj gave him a smile. "So don't worry. Just keep him on the right track, and don't push him too hard. He'll be fine."

Even with Qui-Gon's conversation with Healer Nyj, he still found it difficult to watch as Obi-Wan still struggled with certain things. He sighed as he closed his eyes and took in the life around him in his favorite grotto deep within the Room of a Thousand Fountains. What he found was that he was more worried about Obi-Wan's recovery than his Padawan was. Either that, or he was more perceptive than he realized. Yes, Obi-Wan was physically improving day by day, but sometimes other things were not. He sighed again and tried to connect with the Living Force that was all around him.

The ancient presence of Master Yoda brushed up against him. There was a shuffling sound, and then foliage moved to the side. Eventually Qui-Gon opened his eyes and looked across the small clearing to the small green creature. "Master," he nodded.

Yoda's ears drooped and then came back up as he sat down. "Troubles you, something does, Master Qui-Gon." He leaned his head against the top of his gimmer stick.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes again and leveled a steady gaze on the one before him. Yoda was right, but it really didn't trouble him as much as he assumed things did. "I'm not sure if it I am troubled or not. My Padawan is coming along well with his recovery." He shrugged.

"But you think things should be different," Yoda pointed at him.

"True."

"Recovering well, he is."

"Yes, I do admit that. But I don't know what to think about it."

"Maybe, you it is."

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes. This was the second person who said almost the same thing. It couldn't be him, could it? "I will say that he's made some comments about not being able to reach out to the Force. I'm not sure if he's worried about that, or not."

"Interesting, that is." Yoda tapped his gimmer stick. "Need leadership he does."

This Qui-Gon knew he could do, though if it concerned his class work, then he wasn't entirely sure he could help especially when it came to engineering and robotics. "I think it would be good for him to work with his old creche master for a time. At least until he's ready to begin his training once again."

Yoda's look turned thoughtful as he nodded. Eventually he grunted as he pushed himself back to his feet and hobbled out of the grotto, leaving Qui-Gon alone once more. Yes he was worried about Obi-Wan, but there was also this Force bond he had to deal with. When there was nothing more he could think about, Qui-Gon rose to his feet and eventually followed Yoda out of the grotto and back into the gardens and then out into the corridors of the Temple. The idea of Obi-Wan working with the Creche masters felt better than when he first proposed it.

 _TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9

**The Winding Path**

Rating: T+  
Summary: Healing from any condition never takes a straight path.  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Consequences

Timeline: 39BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

In Obi-Wan's viewpoint it had been far too long since he had last worked with the Creche Masters, especially Master Numa Shima. He would always have a soft spot for his old Creche Master. And then there were the little ones. It felt good to see the future before him, but difficult at the same time. He stepped into the room where Master Numa taught her latest batch of crechlings their early lessons in the Force. There were small tables scattered around the currently empty of occupants room along with chairs of the same size that fit the different races.

 _Was I that small?_ Obi-Wan shook his head then worked his way around the room and to the walls and the drawers that held what he assumed were arts and crafts.

"Padawan," Numa's very familiar, and warm voice came from behind him. Even though he didn't sense her, he smiled to himself, glad to see her once again, along with thanking the Force that he didn't jump.

"Hello…M-master Numa." He turned and smiled at her her.

"I was grieved, but then relieved when you came back. It's good to see you up and about." She indicated the door. "You know the Council informed me that I would be receiving some help for a time, but they never mentioned who it would be." Looking out of the corner of her eye, she smiled. "And you've grown."

Obi-Wan really didn't know what to think about her final comment. "Thank…you, I think."

They stopped in the middle of the corridor and she moved in front of him where she could grasp his upper arms. "In fact you're a little bit taller than me now."

This time Obi-Wan blushed. "Not like…M-master Qui-Gon."

She let his arms go and took a step back, "True. He's probably one of the tallest human Jedi here. He makes everyone look short." They began moving once again and soon they were back in the area where the different clans resided. For a moment he felt warmth, and the happy memories that accompanied it.

"Several weeks ago my Dragon Clan moved onto being Initiates. A few days earlier I got my next batch of crechlings. Most, if not all, are at least two standard."

"Can they use t-the Force?" Obi-Wan frowned.

"Yes, but right now it's just basic levitation. Most of the younglings," she placed a hand on his arm, "have come from the nursery or the Healer's Ward after being brought here." She paused, "And it's all right. I know you feel self-conscious. These will be young children that won't see you as being any different. In fact I suspect most will look up to you in awe. Don't be surprised if you end up with one of these crechlings as your own padawan in time."

Obi-Wan took a step back and shook his head, "No."

Numa couldn't help but laugh, "Most, if not all padawans that have come to help are of the same mind." She patted his arm again and then turned to the door and with a wave of her hand, opened it. Beyond there was chaos all around, at least that's what it felt like, while a mon calamari padawan watched over everything with his large eyes.

 _I didn_ _'t sign up for this._ Obi-Wan actually wanted to leave and head back to his room, but couldn't when Numa grasped his arm and pulled him inside. She must have felt his trepidation for he felt waves of calmness envelope him.

"Younglings?"

The children stopped their play and all turned their attention to her and Obi-Wan. For a moment he felt like he was standing before the council once again.

"Yes, Master Numa?" At least that's what it sounded like. There were some that had a difficult time with the different sounds that Basic used, but it was obvious they were trying.

"We will have a visitor for several days. This is Padawan Kenobi, and he will be helping us."

A small Mirialan girl with purple skin toddled up and tugged at Obi-Wan's leggings, "You Padawan?"

Not being able to help himself, he knelt down to her level and gave her a kind smile, "Yes. See?" He thought it was interesting seeing a Mirialan without any facial tattoos. He indicated his braid and then let her reach out and touch it.

Picking up the end of the braid, she looked at him with wide eyes. "Pretty." Then pulled at it. Obi-Wan's head jerked down, while she giggled. She released it and put both hands to her mouth.

"Ow. T-that hurts."

Numa knelt down and turned the little girl to her, "Akilza, there will be no pulling hair. Tell Padawan Kenobi that you're sorry."

Akilza turned and looked down at her feet. "Sowy." As she looked up, Obi-Wan smiled.

"I…forgive you." It was obvious that she really didn't know any better. He placed a hand on her head then brought it down and reached for her hand. As he stood up, he picked her up so he could hold her. With her settled on his right hip, she had access to his padawan braid again. Instead of pulling it, she stroked it while laying her head against his shoulder. As he moved deeper into the room, he glanced over to Numa and found her smiling. To keep himself from blushing too much, he turned his attention back to the little girl he carried. "Can I…meet your…friends?"

As they reached one of the tables, she leaned towards the others while opening her arms. With another smile he set her back on her feet and let her run over to her little friends.

By the time he left the creche, he was tired, but at the same time it felt as if hardly any time had passed. He made a comment about that to Numa and she only smiled.

"I understand all too well, it's very tiring, but fulfilling at the same time. This is the main reason why I work with the youngest crechlings." As they reached the doors that led into the main corridor, Numa stopped him with a hand on his arm. "You will be back tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good, then I will see you after your time with the therapists. I suspect the younglings will be excited to see you again." And with that Obi-Wan left the organized chaos and back into the calm corridors and towards the apartment. Once inside, he sat down on the couch with a sigh. He never truly realized just how tiring it was interacting with the youngest, though at the same time he actually enjoyed it. For a moment he wondered why he went with Qui-Gon for his master instead of Numa. But he couldn't change it now, it had been too long. The only thing that would force any kind of change was if something happened to his master.

With nothing really to do, he picked up the remote and turned on the holovid to see what was available to watch. After a few minutes, he turned it off. What he really wanted to do was to talk to Eira, but he felt it was almost impossible with the distances involved between Coruscant and Vasda. With a sigh, he let his head rest on the top of the couch's backrest and closed his eyes. It's not that he meditated, but he did try and empty his mind so he could focus on being calm.

"It's good to see you resting, Padawan," Qui-Gon's voice came from the door. "Especially after spending the afternoon with younglings."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and raised his head to look at the door. Qui-Gon stood just inside the apartment, but the door was already closed. It bothered him that he still couldn't sense anything through the Force. "It…it is tiring."

"I would think so," Qui-Gon pulled off his cloak and draped it across one of the chairs, then went into the kitchen, but stopped and came back. "Come Padawan."

Looking at him in confusion, Obi-Wan sent through their bond, /Why?/

"I believe that it's been long enough. It's time for you begin eating in the refectory once again."

For a moment Obi-Wan cringed on the inside. He wasn't even sure if he was ready for something as big as this. Most of the time he was in areas that had few Jedi, well except earlier today when he was in the creche. Then again, maybe it was that he didn't want to have to deal with others of his own age. Most, if not all were still padawans, though he knew that quite a few were nearing their Trials, while he wasn't even a senior level yet.

"You'll have to do this sooner or later. Personally, I feel that you need to do this now before you completely withdraw into yourself."

Realizing it was a losing battle, Obi-Wan pushed himself to his feet and went back over to where he had placed his cloak, but decided not to take it. He followed Qui-Gon out of the apartment and into the corridors, and down to the refectory.

In the end it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Most of his fellow padawans were glad to see him once again reemerging back into the rhythm of daily life within the Temple. It would take more time before he began to train once again in the communal dojos. Until then, he would have personal lessons to help him recover what was lost. Deep inside, though he was glad that he didn't see Siri. It's not that he didn't like her, he felt guilty that he never really liked her the way he liked Eira.

By the time they got back to their rooms Qui-Gon turned off into another hall while stating that he had something he needed to do, leaving Obi-Wan by himself, his holocomm was flashing letting him know that a call was coming through. Picking it up, he activated it. "Padawan…Kenobi."

A holo of Eira appeared above its base. She was wrapped in a robe, and looked very tired. _"Obi-Wan?"_

"Yes…it's me." He gave her a genuine smile.

Eira gave him a long look. _"You've come so far since I last saw you."_ She smiled.

"Thank you." He tapped his the side of his head, "Even though you…are here, I still miss…you."

" _Same here."_ She sighed while looking off to the side.

"What…is it?"

" _It's nothing,"_ Eira waved her hand while shaking her head.

"I don't think so. Please? Maybe I…can help?"

" _Well,"_ she bit her bottom lip, _"I feel that I'm only complaining about our problems, when it's only one small place within the whole galaxy."_

"But it still bothers you."

Eira's shoulders slumped. _"Yes, it does."_ She took a deep breath while rubbing her arms. _"You know about how there are refugees flooding over the border from Berland?"_

Obi-Wan paused for a moment, until he remembered the problems ever since he and Qui-Gon had first come. It was as if their presence only made things worse between the two powers. "Yes."

" _It's been growing worse. Berland is still in the middle of a civil war and the refugees are now demanding that my father resign because they don't like him, and if he doesn't then they're threating to have a no confidence vote. It's not right. Papa is doing the best he can. I wish you were here."_

For a moment Obi-Wan wanted to reach out and pull her in his arms, but that was impossible for she was on Vasda. "Same here, my dear."

 _TBC..._


	10. Chapter 10

**The Winding Path**

Rating: T+  
Summary: Healing from any condition never takes a straight path.  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Consequences  
Timeline: 39BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

Setting foot back in the apartment, Qui-Gon let out a sigh. This place had always been a haven for him and Obi-Wan after their more daunting missions. Now it was filled with confusion, and what also felt was growing anger. The confusion was expected, the anger he wasn't so sure about. The chrono on the wall let him know that Obi-Wan's time with Master Numa was at an end for the day and was most likely on his way back. Only when he glanced over to the comm unit did he notice that there had been a message delivered some time earlier. He didn't receive messages all that often. Even with Obi-Wan's connection with Eira the messages didn't increase all that much. In fact it felt as if things really hadn't changed at all.

Shrugging, he went over and with a wave of his hand, activated the playback portion. _"Hello Master Jinn,"_ Tomas' voice came from the small speaker. He didn't sound overly grieved, which meant his daughter was still fine. _"I know you're wondering why I am reaching out to you so late in the evening. I have something to tell you and wanted you to know before word got out. Eira has reached her majority and has expressed her wish to move, at least temporarily to Coruscant, which isn't all that surprising considering. I can't tell you how worried I actually am because she's still so young and very impressionable. When you have the time I would like to discuss with you my thoughts on this before she speaks to your Padawan."_

Luckily the message was already finished when Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan's approach. He came into the apartment and dumped his cloak and lightsaber on an available chair then sat down with a sigh.

"Tired?"

"Yes. Younglings are exhausting."

Qui-Gon moved away from the comm and into the kitchen where he prepared some sapir for both of them. Obi-Wan appeared in the room as soon as its smell wafted into the larger room. "I suspect that is the reason why its the young adults that care for their little ones. They have the energy. It's easier with a padawan because they're older."

Obi-Wan gave him a snort then retrieved one of the cups with the now steaming liquid in it. Cradling the the small ceramic bowl in his hands, he blew over the water to cool it down to a drinkable temperature. "A Mirialan girl keeps following me around." He looked up, "Her name is Akilza."

"Be careful," Qui-Gon gave him an amused smile. "The Mirialan's don't take too kindly to having other races as being a master to their Force sensitive younglings."

"What do you mean?"

"If there is a Mirialan master without a padawan, they're almost compelled to take another Mirialan to train if there is an initiate that's ready."

"Oh," Obi-Wan shrugged before heading back into the common room.

Qui-Gon eventually followed him, "As long as there's one of the same race. If there's not, then they're more open to other races."

Obi-Wan actually rolled his eyes. "You're acting as if you don't want me to take her as my padawan learner. I can't because she's only about two standard."

"Good," Qui-Gon mumbled into his own cup but smiled as he sat back down. _In ten years she could easily be your padawan._

As soon as Obi-Wan was finished with his tea, he put the cup back into the wash basin in the kitchen and then headed into his sleeping room. The sight made Qui-Gon realize he had to contact Tomas, and soon. With him alone for the moment he knew it was the only time he could get this done. After putting his cup next to Obi-Wan's he retrieved his personal comm and headed into his own sleeping chamber. For now there needed to be at least some privacy.

Taking the call he received earlier, he reversed the direction. It was only at that point he realized that from what Tomas mentioned in his message was probably in the middle of the night in Artwe.

" _Hello? Who is this?"_ Tomas' distracted voice came from the small speaker.

"Tomas, I'm sorry to bother you at what is probably a late hour. This is Master Jinn. You tried to contact me earlier in the day concerning your daughter."

" _What? Oh yes, that."_ He sighed, _"Like I mentioned, I am worried about her. She may be considered an adult but…. From what I saw Jedi are not as impressionable at even a young age."_

"They can be. We're just like anyone else, except we have a heaver burden to bear than most sentients."

" _I understand all too well. I've been trying to make her realize that being a leader is just as big a burden as being a Jedi."_

For a moment Qui-Gon felt as if this was a parent to parent discussion. He shook his head. "Then maybe she will be better off than you realize once she's out on her own. Letting go is the hardest thing to do."

" _Experience, Master Jinn?"_

"Maybe," Qui-Gon left it at that. He knew letting go of Obi-Wan would be beyond difficult, but he would stick it through. It was his job to train the next generation, and if Obi-Wan passed his Trials then he would be finished. Being in his mid fifties, he knew he wouldn't take another padawan learner. Obi-Wan will be his last.

" _I get it."_ There was a pause, _"I also wanted to ask you, which it's probably not viable, is if there'd be any way to keep an eye on her. When she moves, which she told me earlier that it is her goal, I will make sure that she's in an apartment that has good security. She will also be bringing one of our servants along with our own security."_

"I'm not sure if that will even be possible. My padawan will be in training, and no telling what the High Council will want me to do."

There was a sigh. _"At least I tried."_

"Wait," Qui-Gon raised a hand even though he knew Tomas couldn't see it. "There are some things I can do."

Tomas yawned. _"And like you mentioned earlier, yes, it's very late. It's more like early morning here."_

"Forgive me for waking you up."

" _Don't worry about it. I would prefer hearing from you at this time than from my daughter. Calls in the middle of the night coming from a child is never a good sign."_

"No, I would think not." And with that the call was disconnected. "This will be interesting," he muttered as he came back into the common room. The door to the balcony was open and he could hear the sound of vehicles flying by. Casting out his senses he felt Obi-Wan in that general direction. At this point he wasn't sure if he should tell Obi-Wan about his future complications, for Eira moving to the same planet would complicate matters immensely, or not. And then there was the council. Nothing had been stated, at least by him. And he hadn't been called before the body concerning Obi-Wan actions, at least not since Rama. Then again, maybe he should let him know.

"Padawan?" he called just as he reached the door.

Obi-Wan jumped and dropped what he had in his hands, it was a stylus and pad of flimsi. "S-sorry, Master," he reached down to retrieve the objects before any were lost.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Qui-Gon backed up, letting Obi-Wan come back inside. Once the door closed, the sounds from the outside stopped.

"It's not…that. I…I didn't…know you were there."

"Your sensitivity will come back soon enough, don't worry about that."

"Sometimes it feels like it won't." Obi-Wan shook his head. He sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"You have to have trust in the Force." Qui-Gon pursed his lips, "I did receive a message from the Viceroy of Marlote earlier while you were still with the younglings."

Obi-Wan's head shot up, his eyes wide. "What was it about?"

"I want you to understand this, Padawan. Your training and your duty as a Jedi takes precedence over everything." Only when it looked as if Obi-Wan agreed with him, did he continue, "The Viceroy wanted me, and most likely you, to know that with his daughter now at her majority, she is wanting to move here to Coruscant."

"Really?"

Qui-Gon frowned. "Padawan, I need your promise that you will focus all your attention on your training. Plus you promised this back on Vasda."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Of course I will. I am a Jedi."

This time Qui-Gon gave him a knowing look. "Who has a growing attachment."

"It hasn't distracted me."

"Yet. With your motor skills about to the level they were before the electrocution, it hasn't been much of an issue. Once you begin official training, things could be much different."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

* * *

It wasn't that long before Obi-Wan was released from his physical therapist and he could begin training once again. His time with the speech therapist had gone from every other day, to now once a week. A marked improvement. And then there were the classes he had fallen behind during his recovery. To help him catch up he had a personal tutor come by every day. With all these things going on, after the evening dinner he would crawl into his bed and fall asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

Today Obi-Wan was in one of the small dojos working through the easiest of the katas, the ones that the initiates first learned once out of the creche. He had his memories of doing the movements, but his muscles didn't have it. Dropping his slightly trembling hands he let out a hard breath. "I thought I…knew this." His cheek twitched.

Qui-Gon stood off to the side, watching the obviously sloppy movements. "Don't worry Padawan, it will come back sooner than you realize."

"Was…I," Obi-Wan began the first kata again, "always this sloppy?"

"I have no idea. You would have to ask either Masters Drallig, or Yoda."

Obi-Wan tripped over his feet and he collapsed to the floor, his lightsaber immediately shut off.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon took several quick steps and knelt down. "Are you all right?"

Sitting up Obi-Wan stretched his legs out and moved his feet around. "I…think so." He ran a hand through his short hair and sighed.

"Good." Qui-Gon stood up and reached a hand down to help Obi-Wan back to his feet.

As soon as he was up, he turned around and went to bend down to reach his lightsaber, but then though he should be able to call for it. He opened his hand and concentrated, but nothing happened. Letting out another sigh, he knelt down and picked it up.

"I've said this before, it will come soon enough, Padawan."

"Maybe not," Obi-Wan muttered again. He looked down when he felt Qui-Gon's displeasure through the training bond. Just as he turned to answer, he saw Master Yoda sitting on the floor and off to the side, watching him closely.

"We've done enough training for the day, Padawan. Go get cleaned up and I'll meet you back in the apartment."

Obi-Wan glanced over to Qui-Gon, who was now watching Yoda. "Yes, Master." He wasn't quite sure what was going on, and it bothered him. Instead of using the showers connected with the dojos, he went back to the apartment and waited for what would possibly be his future with the Jedi

* * *

Qui-Gon turned his full attention to Yoda once they were alone. Eventually he moved over to the small master and sat down next to him.

"Improving well, Padawan Kenobi is," Yoda nodded, a sleepy look on his face.

"Yes, he has." Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile. "He's made incredible progress all around. I still have to help with meditations, but that's only normal."

Yoda took his gimmer stick and laid it across his lap. "And his connection with the Force?"

"I'm not sure what to think about that." Qui-Gon flexed his hands and then relaxed them. "He shows no sign of being able to touch it. I can also tell it's beginning to bother him, which isn't all that surprising."

"Hmmm…."

"It's also bothering me to an extent. Though I try not to let Obi-Wan know." Leaning forward, he took his lightsaber and balanced it in his hands, then set it on the floor.

"Something else, there is, you have not mentioned. Hmmm?"

Qui-Gon sat up and narrowed his eyes, "I'm not sure what you mean, Master."

"Force bond, I know about."

"Yes, that." Qui-Gon looked over to the side, not entirely sure how he should even address it. "I haven't mentioned it because Obi-Wan is still recovering. From what I can gather, it happened while we were on Vasda while he was poisoned. He needed the energy, and it created a bond between him and Marlote's princess." He turned back to Yoda, "Is it possible for something of this magnitude to be unraveled?"

"Depends, it does on what has or hasn't been done."

It took a moment before Qui-Gon realized what Yoda was implying. He only hoped nothing had happened between the two, or the bond would be permanent.

 _TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11

**The Winding Path**

Rating: T+  
Summary: Healing from any condition never takes a straight path.  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Consequences  
Timeline: 39BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

It was late in the afternoon when Obi-Wan pushed his way through the foliage and towards the climbing wall. The same wall that most padawans attempted to vanquish before they were sent out into the field with their master. Right now it looked wet, at least from his vantage point, and maybe it was.

"There you are," Siri's voice came from just behind him.

Obi-Wan glanced over to her, and then back to the top of the climbing wall. It had been some time since he had been here. The moment he made it to the top he didn't consider it much of a challenge anymore, even with the rocks looking slippery.

"Race you to the top."

Looking over to her again, he saw the glint of competition in her eyes. At first he wanted to roll his eyes, but didn't. He was an adult and knew he needed to act like one. "I don't think so. Plus it looks wet." Obi-Wan took a step nearer and reached out to touch the rocks. Pulling his hand away he rubbed his fingers together. "It's wet."

If he didn't roll his eyes, Siri did. "So what. I've done this before." She looked up to the top and then back down to her now flexing hands. "You're just jealous."

"Are you really sure about this. I really don't think you climbing it right now is a good idea." He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

Siri brushed it off as she approached the wall and then began climbing, without any safety harnesses.

"Siri, what you're doing is dangerous. You need to—"

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan," she called back over her shoulder. "I know what I'm doing. Plus I can use the Force to help me get to the top."

He had to admit that it was interesting seeing her gather herself, and obviously the Force, then leap over what looked like the wettest rocks.

He felt a flair of warning. "Siri, don't," Obi-Wan called out as he raised up a hand as if to hold her in place, but nothing happened. She tried to lean into the rocks to grab hold, but she wasn't close enough. Her arms pinwheeled as she realized that she wasn't going to make it then fell and crashed into Obi-Wan with a mixture between a shriek and groan.

Footsteps came running and just before the first one arrived Obi-Wan knew it was Bant. He rolled over onto his side and tried to sit up. He felt a stab of pain in his chest, but managed to sit up all the way. "Siri," he reached over to her but hesitated at the last minute. Even though he didn't touch her, he knew she was alive. One leg, though was bent at an odd angle.

"Obi…Siri," Bant gasped as she skidded to a halt and knelt down beside them.

"I think her leg is broken." Obi-Wan sniffed then rubbed his nose with the back of his hand before taking a deep breath.

"Is everyone okay?" Bant's master, Kit Fisto appeared through the underbrush. Even though his eyes were completely black, his worry was obvious.

"I think I am," Obi-Wan got onto his knees and then on his feet with the help from Kit. He turned back to Bant, who now had her hand hoovering over Siri's leg.

"No, I'm not," the younger padawan hissed through clenched teeth.

The foliage rustled again, and this time Master Adi Gallia appeared. "Padawan," she knelt down and then put her arm around Siri and helped her to her feet making Bant lean back.

"Master Adi," Kit began, "I think it would be best if we carried her to the Healer's Ward."

Adi nodded and let Kit sweep her into his arms and the four left the area. Obi-Wan took a tentative step, and then another making sure that everything was all right because it was a hard landing.

By the time he made it to the Healer's Ward his foot had begun throbbing, and his chest hurt once more. Nela came around the corner and stopped while folding her arms. "I really didn't want to see you here again so soon."

Obi-Wan took a limping step towards her, "I got here as fast as I could. I…I broke Siri's fall."

The Pantoran took several steps towards him and then helped him into an empty room with a bed. "What happened?" she asked as she helped him up and then ran her hand over the foot he was limping on.

"Siri…," he let out a hiss when she found the spot that hurt the most, "tried to climb the rock wall." He leaned back and watched as she removed his boot and then sock before taking a closer look at his heel. It didn't look hurt, but sure felt like it was. "I knew it would be bad if she attempted it."

Nela wrapped her hand around his heel. "Did you try and stop her?" She paused, "There it is."

"No, but I did warn her." He winced as she began massaging the muscles. "What do you mean by 'there it is'?"

The moment she let go of his foot, the pain dulled. Obi-Wan let his head flop back on the bed. His foot still hurt, but not like before.

Taking a step back Nela handed him his sock. "Several of your foot bones have been bruised. I'm surprised it happened because of how sturdy our boots are. Now," she paused, "I'll wrap your foot to help it heal. Just be careful while walking around."

"So no soft cast?" Obi-Wan gave her a hopeful look. He had been in the ward far too often the past year.

"Not unless you do something stupid enough that would break one of the bones."

"Like climb a wall that was obviously wet?" Obi-Wan grinned.

"Yes, just like that. I expect Siri to have some immature days, but not you." Nela shook her head, "I can't believe that you're an adult. I've watched over you ever since you arrived here at the Temple."

This time he looked a bit sheepish. "Um…I haven't told Master Qui-Gon yet."

"And you've been here enough to know that he was contacted the moment you limped into the ward." She turned to the door, "Stay here. There are a few things I need to get for you foot." And with that she slipped out of the room leaving Obi-Wan to his thoughts.

Sitting up allowed Obi-Wan to put his face in his hands. With a sigh, he rubbed his face then leaned back so he was laying once again on the table.

"It's not your fault, Padawan," Qui-Gon's voice came from the door.

At least to his credit Obi-Wan didn't jump. "It doesn't matter, Master. I still feel that I should have done something. I told her the rocks were wet and slippery."

"And yet," Qui-Gon entered the room then moved over to the chair so he could sit down. "She still attempted to climb the wall."

Sitting up again, Obi-Wan looked around the room, then leaned back, letting his hands and arms brace his position. "I do admit she was doing fine, that was until she tried a Force jump over the some of the rocks. She miscalculated and I broke her fall." _In more ways than one._ "Like I mentioned before, I couldn't help, although I tried. If only I was able to reach out to the Force, then she wouldn't be in here with a broken leg."

Qui-Gon folded his arms. "Your abilities to touch the Force cannot be forced. You have to let it flow through you."

Obi-Wan was about to give some snarky comeback, but stopped. A minute later Nela came back into the room. "Oh good, Master Qui-Gon. I'm glad you're here."

He gave her a nod then turned his attention back to Obi-Wan as he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Healer?"

Nela unrolled the wrappings as she approached the exam table. "There's been some bone bruising, but that's about it." She glanced over to him, "And I know you want him out of here as soon as possible. I know I feel the same way in that Obi-Wan," Nela looked over to her patient, "has been spending far to much of his time here lately."

Obi-Wan let out a snort as Qui-Gon answered, "Very true."

Once Nela was finished she handed him both his sock and boot. The wrapping made his foot too thick to both fit through the leather material of the boot. For now he would have to walk, more like limp around with a wrapped up foot. _If it_ _'s not one thing, it's another,_ Obi-Wan bemoaned.

Qui-Gon stood. "I will expect you back in the apartment shortly."

Now carrying his rolled up sock and boot, Obi-Wan never realized just how cold the floors were. The problem was his sock wasn't big enough to cover his own wrapped up foot. Shrugging off the inconvenience, he went in the direction of Siri's room. He really need to speak with her, especially after the accident. Was he that reckless when he was seventeen? It was then he realized that he had no way to be like that because of the probation he was on. It forced him to grow more mature without being reckless.

Winding his way through the halls he eventually stopped at one door in particular. On the small screen next to it was written _Tachi, S._ With a wave of his hand, the door opened. Not quite in the middle of the room was the bed along with monitors on either side. Siri lay there with her eyes closed. For a moment he wondered if she was sleeping or not. The leg that was bent in an odd angle was now straight and in a cast, suspended from the bed with a harness.

"I'm awake Obi," Siri's tired voice came from the still form. "And don't say 'I told you so'."

"I wasn't going to." Obi-Wan took a step into the room then set his boot against the lone chair. With rolled up sock still in hand he approached the bed. "I tried to catch you, but couldn't. Ever since the electrocution I haven't been able to reach out and touch the Force." When he reached the side of the bed he thought about sitting down on the edge, but didn't.

"I'm sure you're going to be okay." She stretched then winced.

"I'm not so sure. Master Qui-Gon keeps telling me that my sensitivity will come back, I just have to be patient."

Siri's hand fumbled out and then grasped his and gave it a squeeze. "He's right. And don't worry about it."

For a time he looked down at their intertwined hands, then shook his head. "How long are you going to be here?"

"Not sure. Maybe another week?" She let out a sigh. "I should have listened to your warning, but I wanted to climb to the top."

This time Obi-Wan gave her a smile. "You don't have to prove anything to me, Siri. You will be a strong Jedi."

"Is that something you've seen?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Not really. I just know that it'll happen, but not in the way you expect."

He squeezed her hand then backed towards the door. "I'll come by later on, not sure when, but hopefully before you're released." Reaching the chair, he picked up his boot.

"What happened to your foot?"

Obi-Wan turned to look at her, not sure what she meant at first. "You. It's just some deep bruising."

"Be lucky it's not a break. Those are not fun." And with that she lay back down and closed her eyes.

 _Get well soon, my friend._ Obi-Wan turned and finally left her room. With his eyes downcast, and consumed with his thoughts he moved around the object he knew was in his way and then finally exited the ward itself.

* * *

Adi Gallia stood in the middle of the corridor then turned to watch the retreating figure. When Obi-Wan rounded the corner she turned back around and continued over to the room her Padawan was currently residing in. It had been difficult seeing her injured as she was, but she also was glad that she had received help as soon as they were able to reach the medical ward.

With the door still open, she stepped inside. "Did Padawan Kenobi come to visit?" she pulled the chair over to the side of the bed that had the fewest computer readouts.

Eventually Siri nodded. "He's bothered by the fact that he still can't reach out to the Force. He tried to help, but said that he couldn't stop me from falling."

"Have no worries, Padawan. He is well on his way to recovery."

Siri pushed herself into more of a sitting position. "Are you sure, Master?"

"Yes, Padawan." Adi smiled. "He will be fine."

 _TBC..._


	12. Chapter 12

**The Winding Path**

Rating: T+  
Summary: Healing from any condition never takes a straight path.  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Consequences  
Timeline: 39BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

It was longer than expected when Obi-Wan finally limped back into the apartment. He sighed as went to his room then reappeared, sans his boot and cloak. He sat down on the couch and propped his bandaged foot on the caff table then let his head rest against the top of the backrest. "Why am I still here, Master?"

Qui-Gon appeared in the doorway of his room. He had never stated that he was back, only that he wanted Obi-Wan to come back sooner rather than later. He smiled as he took a silent step towards his Padawan while remaining out of the younger Jedi's eyesight. He stopped when he was behind the couch, "Because, Padawan, you are very bright, and strong in the Force."

To Obi-Wan's credit, he didn't jump, either that or he knew where Qui-Gon stood. "Then why do I feel as if I've been abandoned by the Force?"

Eventually Qui-Gon worked his way around to the door that led into their small kitchen. "Are you sure about that?"

Obi-Wan glanced up. It was obvious, at least to Qui-Gon that he was unsure. "No." He looked back down to his hands. "I feel things…know where they are."

"Good. Then we must begin with that." Qui-Gon turned and went into the kitchen fully expecting Obi-Wan to follow him.

"When can we start?"

Glancing over his shoulder Qui-Gon nodded at the gleam in Obi-Wan's eyes as he hobbled into the kitchen. "As soon as you're ready." He opened the cabinet and pulled out two teacups along with a plastic one. Above that was one of the bottles of Corellian whiskey. Its content level looked suspiciously lower than what he remembered. For the time being he put that out of his mind. If Obi-Wan was to begin manipulating the Force, he didn't want to use breakable items at this early stage. After placing the plastic cup off to the side he turned back around to look at Obi-Wan.

"I guess we'll start tomorrow?"

"I never said that, Obi-Wan." He paused while indicating the cup, "Padawan, I want you to retrieve this cup."

Obi-Wan's eyes flared in excitement as he nodded. He closed his eyes while reaching out with his hand, and furrowed his brow in concentration. Nothing happened. Taking a deep breath, he sat down at the small table and rolled his eyes. "It's not working."

"Now you're acting like a youngling."

For a moment Obi-Wan actually cringed. "Sorry, Master. It's just that it's been so difficult lately."

"I understand better than you realize." Qui-Gon leaned against the counter and folding his arms. "And I think you're trying too hard." He cast his mind back to what the Creche Masters taught the children in their care, especially with the first lessons dealing with the Force. "I want you to close your eyes and empty your mind." While he spoke he lowered his voice. "When you feel like you're ready, open your hand and envision the cup just within reach of your fingers."

At first, and just like before, nothing happened. Soon, though, the cup began rattling on the counter. Eventually it rose into the air, but the movement was jerky as if Obi-Wan was on the edge of control. He probably was mused Qui-Gon. Several times it looked as if it would fall to the floor, but each time it jerked back up. Eventually it reached Obi-Wan's hand and his fingers curled around the smooth surface of the cup.

Along with dropping his head in exhaustion, he shoulders followed suit as he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes. Even though they were tired they smiled.

"See, it's still there."

Obi-Wan turned his tired eyes to Qui-Gon. "I never realized just how exhausting it is. But I'm glad I haven't lost it."

Qui-Gon turned around and began preparing their tea, "And then there's the mindset. I actually think you forgot how to achieve it during your long convalescence."

"Which isn't all that surprising." Obi-Wan stood and joined him. After putting the plastic cup back in its place he turned to help make their mid afternoon tea. Dinner would be in the refectory later that evening. Holding out his hand with his palm down he attempted to call it one of the breakable ones to him. Soon it was hoovering just above the counter.

"You need to be careful, Padawan. Don't force your abilities. If you do you might end up worse than before, or even burned out."

The cup dropped and then bounced off the counter. Before Obi-Wan could grab it, it stopped its fall and floated back to where it was before. Obi-Wan grimaced before taking a step back. "Maybe I should let you get the tea ready."

"Wise choice, Padawan."

As Obi-Wan retreated back into the common room, Qui-Gon heard the comm ping. Someone was calling, but he wasn't sure at the moment. Leaving Obi-Wan to answer it, he finished preparing their tea and brought both cups into the larger room. At the same time Obi-Wan limped out into the balcony with comm in hand. Either it was one of his friends calling, or…Eira. He accessed their shared bond to see if there was anything in particular and was blocked. Qui-Gon knew at that point who he was speaking to, and there was nothing he could do about it. She was probably telling him her moving plans, which were not good in his opinion. The problem was how Obi-Wan would react if he found out that he had known about it all along.

Eventually Obi-Wan reappeared with an obvious bounce to his step. "So, what did she say, or am I not privy to that?"

Obi-Wan sat down on the couch and reached for the tea and took a sip. It was still hot, but not scalding. He looked back over to Qui-Gon, his brow furrowed. "How…?"

"I know you, Padawan."

After setting the cup back down on the caff table, he leaned back and shifted his position to an apparently more comfortable one. "Eira's in the final stages of moving here. She asked if I knew the different areas, and also if I could help her."

"And, are you?"

"If I can." Obi-Wan leaned forward again and retrieved the cup for another sip.

"I've said this before, and I'll say it again, your attachment to Eira's not good. And we need to do something about the Force bond between the two of you."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"And I believe it should happen sooner rather than later."

"If you think it's distracting me, it's not."

"Yes I know right now, but it could, and a distracted Jedi can easily make a critical error." Seeing that they were at an impasse, Qui-Gon rose to his feet and took his cup into the kitchen then reappeared. He headed for the door. Stopping, he turned, "Are you coming?"

Obi-Wan glanced to the small kitchen then back Qui-Gon. Eventually he nodded. After putting the cup in the sink he followed Qui-Gon out of the apartment for dinner. While accessing the bond again Qui-Gon found that it the wasn't blocked like before.

"It's the same as a training bond," Obi-Wan muttered just loud enough for Qui-Gon to hear him.

"And at the same time more dangerous, Padawan. I understand why it was needed in the first place, but what's happened afterward needs to be taken seriously."

"What if I want it to stay. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"It's dangerous."

"What's so dangerous about it?"

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to answer, but stopped. He really didn't know why it was drilled into them that having a force bond with someone you're attached to was dangerous. Maybe it was the attachment part that made it forbidden, or that it could create an attachment.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood in the middle of one of the communal dojos, not quite sure what was about to happen. He sensed Qui-Gon approach from behind and then reach over and place a blindfold over his eyes. It was large and dark enough to cut out all light. "Master?" he turned, not sure what was to take place. If there was one thing he had to admit, the katas were getting easier. Either it was because of his growing connection with the Force, or repetition. At this point he had no idea. He had recently moved on from the simple Shii-Cho movements to the more complex Makashi. Eventually he would be proficient in all the katas from all the different forms, but that would take time.

"Have no fear, Padawan. This lesson will make you have to use the Force."

Letting the side of his mouth quirk up, Obi-Wan shot back, "But I'll be able to hear the sabers."

Qui-Gon smiled as he stepped lightly away from Obi-Wan. Just before he was out of reach he removed Obi-Wan's lightsaber. /We will not be using them./ He then shielded his presence in the Force.

Now completely blind Obi-Wan turned around slowly, trying to sense if he could tell where the voice was coming from. Just on the edge he felt a ripple of two individuals. _Siri. Why did it have to be her?_ At least she was out of the ward and back to training. There was another presence, but he couldn't tell who it was. Pushing that off to the side he tried to focus once again on Qui-Gon.

/Padawan, open your hands, palms up./

He complied and felt a long cylindrical object hit his palms. His once again strong fingers curled around the slightly rough, but smooth surface. _A staff._ "Is this what we're going to use?"

/Yes, Padawan. It is the only way. You cannot hear their movements, unlike lightsabers./

Obi-Wan tensed then tentatively twirled the weapon, ascertaining its weight, and how it reacted to different movements. It had been a long time since he used this type of weapon. Qui-Gon's presence then appeared, though it wasn't all that strong. What it did was prepare him for the first lunge. At first Obi-Wan felt unease, but with his tenuous connection to the Force it helped calm his emotions. _There is no emotion, there is peace_ floated through his mind. Focusing once again, he could sense where the next strike would come from. Even with his own estimation, it was a slow sparing match.

Soon, though, it was getting harder for him to tell what was about to happen. The last strike he barely blocked in time.

"Enough, Padawan." Qui-Gon's voice came from in front of him. After removing the blindfold he propped himself up using the staff. Going through the katas was one thing, this was completely different, and exhausting at the same time.

"You did very well, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's exhausting." Obi-Wan rubbed his face with a free hand.

"I know. But your endurance will build back up."

Looking off to the side Obi-Wan realized that Siri was still there along with Master Adi. He knew she had appeared earlier, but the exercise took all his concentration. For a moment he wasn't sure if his face was flushed from exhaustion or embarrassment.

"Do not be embarrassed, Padawan Kenobi." Adi moved into the center section of the dojo with Siri now following. From his position it looked as if her leg was completely healed. "You have come a long way in less than a year."

"It's still difficult, Master." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Padawan, it's not meant to be easy. Plus it will get easier tin time. You must be patient." Taking the staff that Obi-Wan still held, Qui-Gon took the weapons and leaned them up against the wall then retrieved their lightsabers. "Go and get cleaned up. Training is over for the day." He glanced over to Adi, "I believe that Master Gallia and Patawan Tachi are in need of the dojo."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan turned and bowed to the Tholothian master then retrieved his lightsaber before heading off to the showers. He never realized just how much strength it took to fight while using the Force. Before the accident it had been rather easy. Not anymore. Just before the door closed he heard the two masters speaking, but he was too far away to understand what was mentioned.

 _TBC..._


	13. Chapter 13

**The Winding Path**

Rating: T+  
Summary: Healing from any condition never takes a straight path.  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Consequences  
Timeline: 39BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

With Obi-Wan's healing nearly completed, Qui-Gon was once again sent out into the field. This first one wasn't terribly long, but it was long enough. It also forced Obi-Wan to have to rely on himself once again. Most of the time he spent with his tutors trying to bring him back to the same level as his age mates. Not only did he attend his formal classes, but his tutor helped him with the subjects he had missed.

Qui-Gon was scheduled to come back late in the evening. He most likely would be back after he had retired for the night. Just a few more weeks and one last meeting with his healers and he'd be approved for being sent out into the field once again. It felt odd, Obi-Wan mused as he looked at the diplomatic problem he was trying to decipher. These types of questions had neither a right nor a wrong answer. It was more a test on how he would respond to the situation. Once the whole issue was answered, he turned his attention to the next problem. This one was about how to deal with transport problems that were started by pirates.

The comm on the edge of his work station pinged, and its base began to glow. Not even paying any attention, he reached out and touched it so that an image appeared above its base. "Padawan Kenobi," he kept his full attention on the lesson instead of the caller.

" _Obi-Wan?"_

He jerked up and swung his full attention back to the comm. "Eira?" With a smile he leaned forward and folded his arms while allowing them to rest on the flat surface. "It's good to see you," he smiled.

" _And hear from you."_ She gave him her own smile. It was interesting how the holo muted her coloring so that it was almost the shade of his. _"Are you busy?"_

"As of now?" He turned his attention to his course work. "Just regular course work. I'm trying to catch up." He paused, "But I can take a break if you want to talk."

For a moment she actually looked embarrassed. _"Papa told me you knew of my plans."_

"Of moving here?" Obi-Wan had to admit when he first found out he had been angry at Qui-Gon for not telling him sooner. Now he was just glad he knew it at all. For a moment he focused on their bond. There wasn't anything different per se, but that didn't mean anything. He was still trying to get used to having it.

" _Yes."_ She brightened. _"I'm actually on my way right now. I should be arriving within the next couple of hours."_

Now this was a surprise. "Are you on a private or public transport?" He turned his attention back to the computer and began looking for flight information. There was a program that tracked most, if not all hyperspace flights to and from Coruscant in real time that were formally registered. Pulling that up he began searching for ships that were coming from non Republic worlds.

" _Private."_

It only took a few minutes to find the flight in question, and then the landing pad.

" _I hope to see you soon."_

"Of course dear." _Sooner rather than later._ "Does the media know you're coming?"

Eira cocked then shook her head. _"Not that I know of. But that doesn't mean anything."_

"No it doesn't." If anything, he wanted to be the only one there to meet her on the landing platform.

Her attention turned to something, or someone off camera. _"Listen, Obi-Wan, I need to go. I'm glad that we were able to speak again. I think it's been too long since the last time."_

 _Too long since I held your hand_. Obi-Wan looked back at his coursework. Technically he was almost caught up to his fellow padawans, maybe. In actuality he probably should be a senior level, but that hadn't happened yet. "I hope to see you soon."

She reached out a holo hand towards him before the image disappeared.

To think she was moving to Coruscant. Considering who she was he suspected it would be temporary at best. She never mentioned if she was an official heir or not. If she was, then she most likely wouldn't be allowed off to live off her homeworld permanently. Since she was on her way, then it wasn't official yet. With his attention back on the flight listings he was able to see when she was to arrive. A glance at the chrono showed that he had easily enough time to meet her on the platform.

He went over and grabbed his cloak after he had cleaned up his study area before leaving the Temple. Taking a public bus he arrived at the thankfully empty platform shortly before the transport dropped out of the sky and landed. It looked like any normal ship, which was probably planned. Prodding at the bond they shared he could tell she was nearby. The hatch opened and ramp lowered. Minutes later she appeared and rushed over to his now outstretched arms.

"I missed you," her voice muffled against his chest. "Even though it's been less than a year, it felt like an eternity."

Pulling her back Obi-Wan cupped her face with a hand. "I know." Feeling movement, he looked up and found a Marlote servant now at the bottom of the ramp trying not to look uncomfortable. He recognized him, but that was about it.

"My Lady," the servant started, then paused. "Everything is prepared. All we have to do is have your luggage transfered to your new apartment."

Eira turned back to the older man. "Thank you, Rian." Pulling further away, she took Obi-Wan's hand and pulled him towards the edge of the platform where they could call for a smaller transport. Not wanting to be noticed, Obi-Wan pulled his hood over his head so he wasn't as easily recognizable. Jedi weren't the only ones who were cowled in their cloaks so they'd be unnoticed, which was a good thing.

 _Where is your Master?_

It took Obi-Wan a moment before he realized that she had figured out how to speak through their bond. _Off-world at the moment. Actually he_ _'s out in the field. He'll be back soon enough._

Eira's voice eventually silenced as a local transport approached. They climbed in, along with the luggage and they were soon on their way to the building where she would live for the time being. It was in the Federal District, but half way between the large senate building and the Temple. For a moment Obi-Wan wondered if it was her idea or not. It probably was, he mused.

The apartment was on the top floor, and most likely ridiculously expensive. Although probably not as bad as the buildings that were even closer to the government buildings.

"I don't like this," Eira muttered when she was finally able to see how the space was decorated.

"I suspect you'll be able to change it to whatever you want." Obi-Wan followed her into the private areas, including the bedroom.

She eventually wandered over to the door that led out to a decent size balcony. When he didn't follow her, she looked over her shoulder and called back to him, "Obi-Wan, it's just a balcony."

"And an open space where anyone can see me. I want to keep our relationship as low-key as possible." _Which may be permanent,_ he finished through their bond.

Feeling her affirmation, Eira came back into the bedroom. When she was in reach, Obi-Wan took her hand and pulled her deeper into the room. Only after he felt that it was private enough, he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her. She wrapped her arms and then legs around him, letting him easily carry her over to the bed.

Now propping himself on his elbows he looked down at her, "Are you sure?"

"More than anything."

Obi-Wan woke up early the next morning, though he really didn't get that much sleep considering what they did. With a yawn he sat up and then ran his hand through his short hair. Looking over at the chrono he knew he had to get back to the temple sooner rather than later.

"Obi-Wan?" Eira's sleep drugged came behind him as he climbed out of their warm bed.

"Go back to sleep, dear." He began going through the pile of clothing on the floor and sorting it out.

"Maybe."

With his leggings now in hand he turned his attention back to the bed. In the dim light Eira lay there stretching like a feline. He felt a rush of desire, and all he wanted to do was be with her again, but he knew he had to leave. Deliberately turning back around so his back now faced her, he pulled his leggings on and then the different layers of tunics he wore, while finishing up with his belt and boots.

"I'll call you later," he leaned back over her so they could kiss again, then he left the room.

During the entire trip back home Obi-Wan poked at the bond. Before it seemed pliable, now? It felt like it was duracrete. Something had happened to it, and he wasn't entirely sure what it was. Then again it was different than with Siri. When he was with her it was fun, but with Eira there was an entirely different meaning to it. It was at that point he realized that he loved her. _Not good._ But he couldn't help himself.

Even though Coruscant never slept, the Temple was silent at this early hour. The sun wouldn't rise for at least another couple of hours. Letting himself into the apartment he glanced over to their meditations cushions and found Qui-Gon there, eyes closed. Wasn't he suppose to come back late yesterday? He searched through his memories for that little bit of information. _Blast. Oh dear._

Thinking he could go past him and not disturb his master's meditation he went for his room. He felt like a youngling that was caught doing something against the rules. As he reemerged sans cloak Qui-Gon's eyes were now open and he was watching him. "Well?"

Both of them glanced over to the chrono and the ridiculously early hour it showed. "I am an adult." Which was true. Technically he should have free reign of when he could come and go.

"True, but you are also still under my guardianship until you pass your Trials."

Instead of answering, Obi-Wan went into the kitchen. Sometimes he had caff in the morning to help wake him up. This was one of those times. Plus it gave him something to do rather than feel Qui-Gon's eyes on him, even though he knew his master would follow him.

"Your attachment to her is not good."

Obi-Wan felt his anger flare up. He almost slammed his fist onto the counter. He took a deep, calming breath, "When are you going to stop telling me this?"

"When you relinquish your attachment."

This time Obi-Wan turned to look at Qui-Gon. The older Jedi was leaning against the side of the entrance his arms folded. He looked almost as if he was accusing him of something terribly wrong. "Fine, I love her. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not." Qui-Gon pushed off the side of the door and came into the smalish space. The air was strained, but the two worked to get the caff ready. "I've been putting this off because of your recovery, but we need to go back to the Ward and have the bond unraveled."

Obi-Wan didn't exactly look away, but he did at the same time. That first rush when he peaked he felt something happen.

"What is it, Padawan?"

Instead of answering, Obi-Wan waited for the caff to finish. Taking a cup of the dark liquid he went over to the table and sat down. "I'm not sure if its even possible anymore. It changed."

"That's what I feared."

 _finis_


End file.
